The Return of the Six Path's Daughter
by chrisyyang
Summary: This story starts where Miki comes back to Konoha after training with the Akatsuki. She has now come back after two years. The same time Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Tsunade has now been the Fifth Hokage for 2 years. Now that we have returned, what will happen with Sasuke...? (Please read the first book...A Girl With A Powerful Past)
1. Returning to Konoha

**Miki's POV**

I had just finished training with Akatsuki. The only people who knew about it in the village was Tsunade and Kakashi. I had just arrived at the front gates of Konoha. "I can't believe I've been gone for 2 years and nothing much as change except Tsunade face is sculpt on the mountain." I said. I walked and I saw Izumo and Kotetsu sleeping on the job.

"WAKE UP! YOU IDIOTS" I yell. They start getting up and they both take out their kunai. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" They ask. "Geez. I've been gone for only two years and you guys can't remember me." I said. They both thought for a second.

"Is that you Miki?" Izumo asked. I nodded. "You look so different. You look like a full grown woman." Kotetsu said. "I'm only 17. I'm still young." I said. We all chuckled. "See you guys. I need to go see Tsunade." I said and I waved at them.

I ninja jumped on the roofs. I reached my destination to the Hokage building. I went up the stairs and knocked on the Hokage office door. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in.

I walked into the room. Tsunade is doing paper work and stacks of paper on her desk. "Hokage-sama. I have now returned from my training." I said. She finally looked up and her jaw dropped. "Miki you are finally back from your training. How did it go?" She asked.

"It was great. Every member taught me their special skills. It was fun. They gave me presents too for my birthday." I said with a smile. "Well that's great. I'm pretty sure you want to greet everyone." She said. "Is Naruto back yet?" I asked. "He should be coming back pretty soon." She said. I bowed and left the office.

_"I want to say hi to Kakashi-nii san, but I'm going to wear my Akatsuki cloak." _I thought. I jumped onto a roof and tried to sense his chakra. I found it and headed towards his chakra. I found him on a tree branch reading his book. _"I'm surprised how he never gets tired of reading that book." _I thought.

Before I went up to him, I pulled out my Akatsuki cloak from my scroll. I put it on with the hood on. I threw a kunai at him.

**Kakashi's POV**

I was just sitting on a tree branch reading my Icha Icha Paradise book. I felt a familiar chakra but I ignored it and continued reading my book. That's when a kunai flew my way. I had put my book back in my pouch and jumped off the tree. I noticed the person wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked. The figure just charged at me and we started a taijutsu battle. _"This person is quite strong, but I've never seen this person in Akatsuki." _I thought. That's when the person just stood there. "You've gotten stronger, Kakashi-nii san." The person said. It was a girl voice.

"Who are you?" I ask once again. The girl lifted her hood and her red hair fell down. I noticed the features. "Do you not remember me, Kakashi-nii san?" She said as it look like she was going to shed a tear. I ran up to her and pulled into a hug.. "It's nice to see you again, Miki." I said with a smile.

I finally let her go. "How was training?" I asked. "It was fun learning from each and every Akatsuki member." She said. She grabbed her cloak and put it back in her scroll. I took a good look at her. _"She looks like a woman. Compared to 2 years ago, she wasn't this filled out." _I thought. I felt my cheeks burning up.

She looked at me. "Do you a fever? You're face is red." She said and touched my forehead. I turned around so she couldn't tell I was blushing. "You look like a full grown woman." I said. _"Oh that's why. He's blushing because of my feminine body." _Miki thought.

**Miki's POV**

I started laughing after I realized Kakashi was blushing because of my body. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "Because I know the reason you're blushing. It's because of my body right. Kakashi-nii san, you pervert." I said. He started blushing deeper.

I stopped laughing at him. That's because I sensed familiar chakra signatures. I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" He asked. "Someone just came back." I said. I used my Thunder God jutsu to get to Naruto. Yes I did mark Naruto with the seal. I popped right in front of him.

"Naruto! I missed you." I said and noticed Sakura was beating it up. I slightly sweated and started laughing. "Who's the one laughing?" Sakura yelled and she looked at me. "Who do you think you are?" She asked. "You seriously don't remember your own team mate." I said.

"Miki? It's really you. I missed you." She said. _"Well she's changed except she's more violent now. It's probably from Tsunade's training." _I thought. "I missed you guys too." I said and that's when I saw Jiraiya drooling over me. "Can you stop giving me those looks?" I asked. He noticed me say something to him.

"Naruto, how do you know this beautiful lady?" He asked and Naruto looked at me. "I don't know her." He said and I got mad. "How do you not remember your first and best friend!" I yelled and he flinched. "Miki-chan?" He said and I nodded.

He came running towards me. "I missed you so much. When did you get here?" He asked. "About 10 minutes before you did." I said and Jiraiya coughed. "Naruto like I said how do you know the beautiful lady." He asked. "First of all, I'm not a lady. I'm a young lady and I'm only 17 years old." I said and his jaw drops. "You obviously don't remember me. I was at the gates with you guys when you left with Naruto to train 2 years ago." I said.

He had to think. "You're that girl?" He said and I nodded. "But you look so different. Your body is..." And he started drooling again. So I chakra punched him in the face. "That's all you need to know." I said and walked away from him. "So where are you guys headed?" I asked.

"We have to go to the Hokage office." Naruto said and Sakura nodded to signaling she had to go there too. "Alright. I'll go with you since I have nowhere else to go." I said. We headed off towards the building. Naruto knocked on the door and we walked in we we heard a come in.

"Jiraiya, what happened to your nose?" Tsunade asked. Everyone pointed at me and I scratched my head. "That's because he kept drooling at my appearance." I said. Tsunade just nodded at my answer. "Since you guys are back. I will have you battle someone to see how much you grew." Tsunade said.

We heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade said. The person who walked in was Shikamaru. (I don't remember if some else was with him or not.) Shikamaru looked at us. "Hey it's Naruto and Sakura. But who's this?" He pointed at me. _"How come everyone is saying that to me? Do I look that different?" _I thought.

"It's Miki." I said. It look like his eyes were going to fall off. "I didn't know you were back Miki." He said and I saw a little blush. _"Seriously. Every guy that I've met so far has either drooled or blushed at me." _I thought. "So are we fighting Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Shikamaru put his hands up like he was surrendering. "No you're not fighting me. I just came to pick up some paper work." He said. "The person you will be fighting is..." Tsunade stopped in the middle of her sentence. I sensed a familiar chakra. _"We're fighting him. Not a surprise." _I thought. That's when someone opened the window and we saw gray hair.

"Nice to see you guys." Kakashi said. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and Kakashi had his closed-eye smile. "You will be fighting with Kakashi for us to see your develop in skills." Tsunade said. That's when Naruto handed a book to Kakashi. _"Don't tell me it's another one of his perverted books." _I thought.

I saw the cover and I face-palmed myself. _"I knew it." _I thought. Kakashi started seriously praising the book and then he stopped. "We will battle at the usual training grounds in a couple hours." He said and disappeared. _"He wants to start reading his books." _I thought.

We said goodbye and we went home to grab our weapons to fight with Kakashi later today. Before we all left we went to eat at Ichiraku, but Jiraiya stayed behind with Tsunade. We all entered that booth. Naruto and Sakura ordered their regular ramen. "What would you like miss?' Teuchi asked. "I'd like the usual ramen that I get." I said.

"Um. Isn't this you first time here?" He asked. "Seriously! Everyone is having a hard time remembering me. It's Miki, Hagoromo Miki. Naruto's team mate." I said. He then realized who I was and made my usual order. "Sorry about that Miki. It's just that you look so different from 2 years ago." He said showing a slight tint of pink on his face.

****Time Skip****

We had finished our ramen and payed. Sakura headed home to grab some stuff, while Naruto and I went to grab some weapons or get some rest before we battle Kakashi. "How have you been doing these 2 years?" Naruto asked. "Training outside the village." I said. "Who did you train with?" He asked.

I chuckled. "That's a secret. Only Kakashi and Tsunade know about it." I said and he pouted. We reached our apartment and we said our goodbyes before heading into our rooms. My placed looked pretty knowing that I haven't been in here for 2 years. I walked to my room and looked into my closet. _"I'm SO not going to get these clothes anymore. I guess my appearance did really changed."_ I thought. I would have to buy new clothes later.

I took a nap. When I woke up, I realized I overslept. "OH SHOOT!" I yelled. I started to gather my stuff. I ran outside and knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto opened the door. "Naruto! We are late!" I yelled. "No we aren't. It's only been about 2 hours. We still have an hour left." He said and he pointed at his clock. I looked at him and he was telling the truth. I sighed.

"I guess my clock is wrong then. Sorry for yelling at you." I said. "It's okay. We all make mistakes." He said. "We should start heading towards the training grounds." I said and he nodded. He went back inside to change and we headed out.

We reached the grounds. We just waited for the other guys to show up. I just took another nap. "Naruto wake me up once they get here." I said and he nodded.

While I was taking a nap, I had another one of those dreams. This time it was blurry though, but I sort of knew what happened. I suddenly woke up to someone calling my name. "Finally you're awake." Naruto said. "Sorry." I said. Everyone was here and we got started.

(You know what happened. They kicked Kakashi's butt. While Sakura had immense strength from Tsunade's training and Naruto had gotten better in his own way.)

We headed home after the test. I made myself dinner that night and I went to sleep after I cleaned night I had the most disturbing dream.

The Akatsuki was kidnapping Gaara to extract the One-tail inside him and I woke up in cold sweat that morning.


	2. Battle with Orochimaru

**Miki's POV**

I was now heading towards the gates to meet up with my team. We were going to ambush Kabuto since he is Sasori's spy. "Are you guys ready?" Yamato said. We all nodded. Sai and Naruto kept on arguing with each other. "Can you please stop fighting? Before I send you both flying towards the bridge." I said.

They both gulped and nodded. _"Finally peace and quiet." _I thought.

****Time Skip****

We had finally reached the bridge. "Are sure you'll be alright when we meet Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I will be fine." I said. We were practicing how it would go. Kabuto had now arrived, so Yamato used his wood release to create the puppet and went inside it. He walked towards the bridge. The rest of us was going to stay in the woods until he made his signal.

Yamato and Kabuto was talking for a bit before Kabuto charged at Yamato with a kunai. Right when Kabuto broke Yamato's wood release. The rest of us jumped in front of him. "Kabuto" I said. "Nice to see you too, Miki." Kabuto said.

Then Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto. I sensed evil chakra coming off of Naruto. "I see you are still trying to find my vessel." Orochimaru said. "Don't talk about Sasuke like he's a tool." Naruto said and he pounded on Orochimaru. The chakra had surrounded Naruto's body in a cloak. "Naruto!" I yelled.

He ignored it and he went on the other side of the bridge and fought with Orochimaru. _"I need to focus on Kabuto before I help Naruto." _I thought. Kabuto went towards Sakura and I went in front of her. I activated my Sharingan. "You have to go through me before you touch Sakura." I said.

He smirked. I charged at him. I used my Amatersu at him but I missed. He then punched me on my stomach. _"Shoot he injured my organ." _I thought. I coughed up blood. "MIKI!" Sakura yelled. "I'm fine." I said. I summoned Susanoo and I was able to defeat Kabuto.

After I did, there was a major air pressure. Yamato created a shield for him and Sakura and I created one for myself. After we removed it, I saw Naruto. But he looked like a mini Nine-tail. Sakura ran up to him. "Sakura, don't go near him." Yamato said.

She didn't listen. One of Naruto's tail was going to hit Sakura but before I could I used my body to shield her. I flew a few meters away. "Miki! Why did you protect me?" Sakura yelled. "Your my team mate. Why wouldn't I protect you?" I said. She started crying.

Just then Yamato put up wooden poles around Naruto and he was able to tame Naruto. After some time, Naruto turned back to normal but his skin was burned like crazy. "Sakura, go heal him. I can heal myself." I said with a smile and she nodded. She went to Naruto and started healing him.

I tried to heal myself but the pain was to much since some of the Nin-Tail's chakra had entered my body. I passed out from the pain. "Miki!" Sakura yelled.

**Sakura's POV**

I had finished healing Naruto and I looked at Miki. She was feeling the pain and she passed out. "Miki!" I yelled and I ran towards her. I started to heal her and everytime I did she would move from the pain. _"Endure the pain." _I thought. I was finally done healing her, but she was still passed out. _"She will need to rest. The chakra that entered her had cause a disruption in her chakra system." _I thought.

Naruto had now gotten up. He was still sore. "What happened?" He asked. "You don't remember what happened?" I said. He looked at me and he saw Miki's body. He came running towards us even though his body still ached. "What happened to her? Did Kabuto hurt her?" Naruto said.

I shook my head. "Naruto it was you." I said. His face was filled with shock. "It wwas me?" He said and I nodded. "You had lost your control, so the Nine-tail chakra had consumed you. I ran towards you and you were going to hit me with you tail. Before it could hit me, Miki shield me. So she got hit instead of me. She's fine now, but she will need her rest. The chakra that entered her body is messing up her chakra system." I said.

He held Miki's hand. "I'm sorry, Miki." He said. "We should start heading towards the hideout. My clone has been following them and it seems Sai went with them too." Yamato said. We nodded and Naruto carried Miki.

****Time Skip****

**Naruto's POV**

We had arrived at Orochimaru's hideout. We were now heading towards the entrance. I had Miki on my back. She was still unconscious from what happened at the bridge. _"I can't believe I had hurt my first and best friend." _I thought. We were looking through the rooms and I place Miki in one of them.

"We can get her when we find Sasuke." I said. I place her on the bed. Right after I did I heard an explosion and we headed towards the sound. There was light in one of the tunnels. We saw Sai looking up at something. We were now next to Sai. We looked up and we saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura said. "Sakura." Sasuke said. I didn't notice that Sasuke had moved next to me and he was taking out his katana. He was ready to strike me, but somebody stopped it.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend. Even if it is you, Uchiha Sasuke."

**Sasuke's POV**

I was standing above where there was an explosion. I saw 3 other people come out of the tunnels. _"Naruto and Sakura. Where' Miki?" _I thought. "Sasuke." Sakura said. "Sakura." I said. I moved next to Naruto and I was getting out my katana. Before I could strike him, somebody stopped me.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend, Even if it is you, Uchiha Sasuke." The voice said.

_"I know this voice." _I thought. I looked at her. She was so beautiful. I looked at her bracelet and I saw it. The charm that I had given to her. _"She still kept the charm I gave her." _I thought. I kept my eyes cold, but I really wanted to hug her. She was injured still.

"Miki, are you okay to stand up?" Sakura said. _"What does she mean if she's okay? Did something happen to her?" _I thought. That's when I saw Naruto's guilty face. I saw Miki turn to Naruto. "It wasn't your fault Naruto. It was my decision to protect Sakura. You don't have to blame yourself for hitting me when you lost control." She said.

_"Naruto lost control! He lost control of the Nine-Tails charka and he had hurt my Miki!" _I thought. My eyes had softened and Miki saw that.

**Miki's POV**

I was telling Naruto not to blame himself for injuring me. I looked at Sasuke and his eyes had softened. In it I saw anger, happiness, and maybe... Love. Right after I noticed it, his eyes had turned cold again. "I see you are here, Miki." Sasuke said.

"I actually survived your hits. Your Chidori hits that is from 2 years ago." I said. _"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involve." _Sasuke thought. I charged at him and he released some of his lightning into his katana. I also put my lightning chakra in my katana. "You aren't the only one to transfer your chakra nature into your weapons." I said.

He backed away. Right when I did, I felt a pain on the left side of my neck/shoulder. I looked and I saw that Orochimaru had bit me. I kicked him to get away and I touched my shoulders. I hissed at the pain. _"I have the curse mark now." _I thought. "Miki-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. I nodded and tried to get up but to fall back on my knees.

I saw concern in Sasuke's eyes. I was probably just imaginating it. "I hope you survive my curse mark, Hagoromo Miki." Orochimaru said. Everyone looked at me and I moved my hand away from my shoulder. "I'll see you again." He said. And he disappeared with Sasuke and Kabuto. Right after they left, I fell to the ground and I passed out from the curse mark.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw Orochimaru try to bite Miki's shoulder. _"NO!" _I thought. She kicked away from Orochimaru and held her shoulder. _"She doesn't have the mark does she?" _I thought hopefully. "Miki-chan, are you okay?" Naruto said. She nodded and I was filled with relief, but right when she got up she fell right down on her knees. _"She is not okay." _I thought.

"I hope you survive my curse mark, Hagoromo Miki." Orochimaru said. Everyone looked at her, including me. She removed her had from her shoulder and I saw it. The curse mark of Orochimaru. _"NO! She got the curse mark. One thing I didn't want to happen." _I thought.

Orochimaru was now going to take us to another hideout of his. As soon as we left, I was worried about Miki. "Why did you give her the curse mark, Orochimaru?" I yelled. "I want her to join us as well. She is strong for a girl, but then again she is the daughter of the Six Path. Her body holds many secrets." Orochimaru said.

_"She's the daughter of the Six Path? She never told me that." _I thought. Before I could respond, Orochimaru interrupted me. "We will be training in an hour." He said. I left to my room. _"Please survive the curse mark, Miki." _I thought.

**Miki's POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes and white bright light blinded them. I slightly opened my eyes and they got used to the light. "She's awake." Naruto said. "Be quiet." Sakura said and I smiled. My eyes had now been opened fully. "What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out after Orochimaru left you will that mark." Sakura said and point at my shoulder. I touched it. "After you passed out, we brought you back to Konoha and here you are. In the hospital." Sakura said. "Good to know." I said. I was pulled into hugs. "We're glad you are awake." They said and I smiled.

Tsunade walked in. "You may leave. I need to talk to Miki in private." She said. Everybody nodded and got out. "What is it that you need?" I ask. 'As you may know. You now have Orochimaru's curse mark. So I am here to give you some precautions." She said and I nodded. I felt my chakra gathering towards my curse mark.

Tsunade's eyes had widened. "What's wrong?" I ask and she pointed at my mark. I looked at it and it wasn't the regular curse. It was now a sakura blossom. "I guess I don't need to worry." Tsunade said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "You are able to control the power just fine. The new mark proves it." She said and I smiled.

"Is it alright if I can get some food?" I asked. "You can actually be discharged today." She said and I nodded. I did the paper work and I was finally able to leave.

As I was walking back home, I thought about what happened.

"Do you still love me, Sasuke?" I whispered as I looked at the heart charm he had given me.

_"I miss you." _


	3. Naruto's Training

**Miki's POV**

We had come back from our last mission. _"He has changed so much these past two years. He got stronger and hotter." _I thought. I face-palmed myself. I was walking towards the training grounds.

"Why did Kakashi-nii san want me to go to the training grounds?" I whispered to myself. I had finally arrived at the clearing. I saw Kakashi and Naruto, even Yamato. "Hey you guys." I said.

They all looked at me. "Hi, Miki-chan!" Naruto yelled. I waved at Naruto. "What did you need me for?" I asked. "Well I'm training Naruto. So I wanted to ask if you could control the Nine-tails chakra if it gets out of control. Since Yamato can't be here all the time." Kakashi said.

"Sure. Why not?" I said. Kakashi closed-eye smiled. "Ok let's get started." Kakashi said. Kakashi was helping Naruto create his own jutsu. We already know he has the wind chakra nature. I just sat next to Yamato.

****2 Hours Later****

Naruto and Kakashi was still going at it. Once in a while the Nine-Tails chakra would spike up, but it would settle down. That's when I felt a presence and I stood up. "Why are you standing up?" Yamato asked. "Somebody is here." I said.

That's when an Anbu popped out of nowhere. "Captain Hagoromo! The Fifth Hokage will like to see you." said the Anbu and I nodded. "Naruto and Kakashi! I have to go." I said and they just waved back.

I used my Thunder God jutsu and poofed in front of Tsunade. She yelled. "My goodness. Miki stop popping out of nowhere. You scared me." Tsunade said. "Sorry. What is it you needed me for?" I asked. I heard a knock on the door.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Asuma walked into the room. "I am having you go on a mission with them." She said. "What is the mission about?" I asked. She told me about the Akatsuki having a bounty. "Since you know about the Akatsuki members more than any of us." She said.

I nodded. "What do you mean she knows more about the Akatsuki?" Ino asked. "That's top secret information." I said. Tsunade explained that we will be split apart. Ino and Choji is one team and the rest of us on one team since we will be handling the Akatsuki personally. "You will leave at dawn in two days. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

We bowed and left. _"The only Akatsuki member that I know that do bounties are Kakuzu and his partner is Hidan. We have to be careful." _I thought. "What's on your mind, Miki?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh just thinking about which Akatsuki member we are going to encounter." I said. He just nodded at my response.

"Well I'm going. See you guys at dawn." I said and ran towards the training grounds. Naruto was still practicing put he was trying to cut a waterfall in half. _"That seems somewhat hard." _I thought. "Hey." Kakashi said. He was right in front of me know. I almost jumped.

"Kakashi nii-san. I won't be able to be here to help out with Naruto's training." I said. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I'm going on a mission to deal with Akatsuki members in a couple days." I said. "Alright then." He said and I smiled. Kakashi ruffled my hair.

I sat and watched Naruto, but I started to get tired of watching so I said my goodbyes and headed home. I went to the dango store. I felt like eating something sweet. While I was waiting for my order, I saw Kurenai. "Hi, Kurenai." I said and she waved. She started to walk towards me.

Her chakra seemed different. I activated my byakugan. Both my Byakugan and Rinnegan are hidden by a genjutsu. When I looked at Kurenai, I smiled. "What are you smiling about, Miki?" She asked. "Congrats." I said. "Congrats?" She said.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I can sense your chakra is different. You have a little one's chakra." I said. Kurenai started blushing like crazy. "But I'm not pregnant. How do you know?" She said. "Let's just say a woman's intuition. Plus I am a medic ninja too. I can tell the difference in your body." I said.

"You should go check the hospital for a due date." I said. She nodded. "You might want to do it tomorrow because in 2 days, I'm leaving on a mission with Asuma." I said. "I will, plus if you are correct. I want to tell him before he leaves." She said. "Remember to watch what you eat when you're pregnant." I said and she nodded.

My dango had now arrived and Kurenai and I were talking about stuff while I was eating my dango. "Miki. Will you like to be the godmother of my child?" She said and I froze. "You want me to be your child's godsister?" I questioned. "Yes. I want you to be the one since you're the first one to notice and you mean a lot to mean. Also I'm sure Asuma will ask Shikamaru to be the godbrother." She said.

"I would love to be your child's godsister." I said and I hugged her. I said goodbye to her and I left to go home. Once I had reached my house, I went to take a shower. After that I changed and went straight to sleep.

****Morning****

When I woke up, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. My dream was also weird, but the images were blurry. _"I'll probably see it more clearly tomorrow. But I usually see these predictions when someone dies and I'm going on a mission tomorrow too." _I thought. I shook it off and changed.

I made some breakfast, but I still had that bad feeling. I tried my best to ignore it, so I went to the training grounds. I was just practicing throwing shurikens and kunais while waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. I had been training for about 3 hours straight.

I took a rest and I finally saw them. "You guys took forever." I said. "What are you doing here, Miki-chan?" Naruto said. "I'm here to keep the Nine-Tail from going out of control when Yamato isn't here." I said. "What time did you get here?" Kakashi said. "What time is it right now?" I asked. "About 10 am." He said.

"So I've been here since 8 am waiting for you guys." I said. "What were you doing while waiting for us?" Naruto asked. I pointed at the logs. "Just some training while waiting. I'm just taking my first break." I said. "You've been training non-stop until now!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah, why?" I said.

"Naruto let's get back to training." Kakashi said. "Are you still training to split the waterfall in half with your wind chakra?" I asked. Naruto nodded. I did some hand seals and created the waterfall. "There you go. But can I try something?" I said. "Sure." Naruto said.

I went up to the waterfall like what Naruto did yesterday. "What are you going to try to do?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to try to use my wind chakra to split it in half." I said. "You can't do it." Naruto said. "Just watch me." I said. After 30 seconds standing next to the waterfall, it had split in half.

"See. I was able to split it in half." I said. Naruto had a shocked face. "Kakashi-sensei, how come Miki-chan can do it but I can't?" Naruto said. "Maybe because she has more control on her chakra." Kakashi said. "But I do too." Naruto whined. "Not as much as her though." Kakashi said.

After Naruto whined for a bit. Naruto started his training to split the waterfall after I tried to and I accomplished. I suddenly felt the Nine-Tail's chakra and I automatically surrounded Naruto with my wood release. "It's okay, Miki-chan. Thanks." He said and I released it. "Are you ready for the mission tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I am." I said. "Making sure you are able to confront you sensei." Kakashi said. "I will miss them if we do have to kill them." I said with a frown. "Let's hope you don't have to do it if it comes to that." Kakashi said. I nodded.

It was now about noon so Kakashi said we could get a break. I looked through my scrolls and I found it. It was the scroll that I would put food in and they were still fresh. I took them out and placed them on the grass. "Did you make these, Miki-chan?" Naruto said and I nodded. They both took a bite. "This is really good." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded meaning it was good too.

After we finished eating, Naruto went back to his training. That's when Yamato came out. "It's your turn. I have to do something so I'll come back later." I said and he nodded. I left to the supermarket. I needed to buy some groceries and clothes since I was running out. I found a few outfits and groceries and I went home.

I placed the groceries where they belonged and put away the new clothes I had bought. I was making some onigiri, octopus shaped wieners, and dangos for the mission. When I finished it was about 5 pm. _"I guess I should bring them dinner." _I thought so I packed some of the food I made and headed to the training ground.

I just arrived and I landed next to Yamato. "YOU GUYS HUNGRY? I brought dinner." I said and they came walking over. "I see you finish splitting the waterfall." I said. I handed out the food and we ate in silence. "Miki-chan? I heard you have a mission tomorrow." Naruto said. "Yeah. Team Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and I are going to handle the Akatsuki." I said.

Naruto was shocked. "Are you sure you guys are going to be ok?" He asked. "We'll be fine. I did beat them once before." I tongue had slipped. "You fought them before?" Naruto asked. "I mean mentally." I lied. He just went back to eating. _"Sometimes I'm glad Naruto is an idiot." _I thought.

We finished eating and I headed home to get a good night's rest. I changed into my nightwear and went straight to sleep.

That night I had a dream about Asuma's death.


	4. Death of Sarutobi Asuma

**Miki's POV**

I was sweating when I woke up. _"Don't tell me it's on the mission that Asuma dies. NO! I'm going to prevent it from happening." _I thought. I went straight to the shower because I was sweating really bad. I made some breakfast before I headed out to the Hokage.

****Time Skip****

I arrived at the office and I knocked. I went into the room when I heard a faint come in. "What is it?" Tsunade said. "I had another one of those dreams." I said. She looked up to see me. "Tell me. What happened in your dream?" She asked. I told her that Asuma had died because Hidan used his ritual and we weren't able to save him on time.

"I am going to stop this from happening, since he's going to become a father soon." I said. Tsunade looked surprised. "Yes. Kurenai is pregnant with his child." I said with a slight smile. "Very well. Try your best tomorrow to prevent this from happening." Tsunade said. I bowed and left the room.

I went towards the training grounds. I saw Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto was getting the hang of creating his own jutsu. "Keep going Naruto." I said. He got distracted and released his jutsu. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's fine." He said with a slight frown.

"I see you are starting to get the hang of creating a jutsu." I said and he nodded. He went back to his training. "Kakashi-nii san. I need to talk to you alone." I said. He nodded and followed me where Naruto wouldn't be able to hear us. "I had a dream of Asuma's death during our mission tomorrow." I said.

"It's just a dream. Nothing is going to happen." He said. "No! Kakashi, you don't get it. All of the dreams I had that are like this ended like it did. Just like with the Uchiha Massacre and the Third Hokage's death." I said with a tear falling down my cheek. He came up to me and wiped my tear away. "It's okay. I'm sure you will do all you can to prevent that." He said.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "I think we should get back to him. And... thanks Kakashi-nii san." I said and ran towards Naruto. "What is it?!" I said. "You guys just disappeared so I was yelling for you guys." He said and I hit him on the head. "You just focus on your training. I just had to talk to Kakashi in private." I said while I chuckled.

Naruto pouted. "Well, I'm leaving so see you guys later." I said and waved good bye. I felt Kurenai's chakra in the hospital so I walked towards it. When I reached the hospital, I saw her walking out. "Hey Kurenai." I said and she looked up with a smile. _"I guess I had guessed correctly about her being pregnant." _I thought.

"You were right, Miki." She said. "So when is your due date?" I asked. "It's in July 14. I'm about 2-3 months pregnant." She said. "So when are you telling Asuma?" I asked and she blushed. That's when Asuma was walking past us. _"Speak of the devil." _I thought. "Hey Asuma!" I yell.

He turns around and sees Kurenai and me. "Is something wrong, Kurenai?" He said with a worried face. I nudged Kurenai. "Tell him." I whispered so only she could hear it. She was still blushing so she took a deep breath. "Asuma. I'm pregnant." She said seriously. Asuma's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth.

"Are yyou sserious?" He said. "I even know she is and she just got a check-up. She's about 3 months pregnant." I said with a smile. Asuma hugged Kurenai. "I'm going to be a father." He said. I smiled, but it disappeared when I thought about my dream. "What's wrong, Miki?" Kurenai asked.

She was getting worried about me. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking for a second." I lied. She just nodded and the couple said goodbye. I was heading home. "Please don't die Asuma. You need to stay alive for Kurenai and your newborn." I said.

****Morning****

It was now time for me to leave on a mission. I had arrived at the gates waiting for the others. After everyone gathered, we splitted up. Choji and Ino together going a different a direction and they rest went towards the Akatsuki.

****Time Skip****

We had now just encountered the Akatsuki. It was Hidan and Kakuzu. "If you engage in the fight, do not let the scythe touch you or you're dead." I said. They all nodded. Kazuku was just standing watching us fight Hidan. Kotetsu and Izumo had pierced Hidan with their swords. "He's immortal! You can't kill him, but you can stop his movements by decapitating his head and limbs." I said.

I loved each Akatsuki member, but I couldn't let my friends die. Right when the scythe almost touched Asuma, I shield Asuma. The scythe had hit me instead. _"Shit!" _I thought. Hidan licked the blood on his weapon. "What's happening?" Shikamaru asked. "He's doing his Jashin ritual. And I'm going to die unless I release it." I said. They all looked at me.

Hidan had made his circle and he looked at my eyes. It was filled with sadness and guilt. He entered the circle and he pierced one of his organs and I felt the pain in the same organ. I had spitted out blood from my mouth. "Miki!" Asuma yelled. "What's happening to Miki?" Izumo asked. "Once Hidan gets the blood of his opponent and consumes it and makes it ritual circle. When he steps in it, the opponent that he had consumed the blood would have his body linked to Hidan's. Since Hidan is immortal and the opponent is not, he can attack himself and he can't die. But his opponent can." I said with gasping.

They all had a surprised on their faces. "So you're going to die?" Kotetsu said. "No I'm not because I know how to break it." I said. Everybody had surprised look on their face including Hidan. "Nobody can break my ritual." Hidan said. _"I had made a jutsu to counter his ritual. It made the person survive it, but their was a big cost to it." _I thought.

I made the hand seals necessary to counteract the ritual. When I finished, I couldn't see. _"Don't tell me... I'M BLIND!" _I thought. "What's wrong, Miki?" Shikamaru asked. He saw my blue eyes which lost it's light. "I'm blind. The jutsu I had just perform has a big cost to it. I guess for me it was my eyesight. I can still sense people though." I said.

Hidan was going to get Asuma again, but I stopped him. Even though I was blind I could still sense people's chakra. I had activated my Sharingan. _"I guess I can see if I use my doujutsu." _I thought. Although it would consume all my chakra if I had it on a daily basis. I attacked Hidan with my Tsukuyomi on Hidan. He was now under my genjutsu. I felt Kakuzu behind me and I also placed him under a genjutsu. I deactivated my Sharingan.

I heard footsteps. I'm guessing it's Choji and Ino. I can tell it's their chakra signature. "Are you guys alright?" Ino asked. "We are thanks to Miki, but it cost her eyesight." Shikamaru said with a frown. Ino walked up to me and looked at my eyes. I heard her gasp. "You're blind." She said and I nodded. "It was worth it though. I can still see if I use my Sharingan though. I can sense your chakra anyways, so I'm not totally helpless." I said with a smile.

I could see if I used my doujutsu, but it would be black and white and not colors. We were going to put Kakuzu and Hidan under custody, but they were able to release my genjutsu. _"I'm guessing Itachi-nii san is here. Only another member with Mangekyou Sharingan can break a Tsukuyomi genjutsu." _I thought.

They members had ran. Kotetsu and Izumo was going to run after them "Stop. Miki had sacrificed enough. We don't want anything to be sacrificed." Asuma said. So we headed back to Konoha.

****Time Skip****

We had now arrived towards Konoha. I could sense a whole bunch of people's chakra so I was guessing we were close to the village. They wouldn't let me walk so I was carried by Shikamaru. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine." I lied. I was actually that I had lost my eyesight, but I was glad I was able to save Asuma because if I hadn't broke free. Asuma would be targeted next.

We were now in the village. We were going to the Hokage building. We knocked and walked in when we heard a faint come in. We all walked in one by one. I felt Tsunade's chakra relax. _"I guess she was tense that Asuma would die." _I thought. I have good hearing so I heard felt her look at me. "Miki? What happen?" She said.

"She had lost her eyesight. So she is blind. At the cost of her eyesight, she saved us. She can see with her Sharingan, but it uses up her chakra." Asuma said. She dismissed us and told me to stay back. "Thank you for saving me or else I wouldn't see the face of my baby." He whispered to me before he left.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Tsunade asked. "To tell the truth, I'm sad that I can't see anymore. With my Sharingan I only see white and black. But I think it was worth it, seeing Asuma and Kurenai having a future together." I said with a smile although there was a tear on my cheek. I heard her footsteps and I felt her pull me into a hug. "I have to thank you Miki. You had sacrifice your eyesight for your comrade. That is something noble." She said.

I pulled out of her hug. I bowed and left. Sure I was blind, but I could still find my place around the village. I used my senses to get me to the training grounds. It took me awhile since I was now blind and I didn't want to rely on my doujutsu to get through life.

I heard some talking. "Hey you guys." I said. "Hey Miki-chan." Naruto said and I heard footsteps walking up to me. I was then pounced on and pulled into a hug. "I'm glad you it made back alright in one piece." Kakashi said. Naruto had gotten off me. "I didn't come back in one piece, a piece of me is missing." I said.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hey you guys." Miki said. I turned around and saw Miki. "Hey Miki-chan." Naruto said and ran towards her causing them to fall. "I'm glad you made it back alright in one piece." I said. Naruto had now gotten off of Miki. "I didn't come back in one piece, a piece of me is missing." She said. I was confused.

That's when she looked at me with her eyes. Her blue eyes were now a pale blue with now light within them. "Miki, what happened to your eyes?" Naruto asked. "In order to prevent the death of Asuma, I sacrificed my eyesight in order to protect my comrades." She said. _"In order to protect them, she sacrificed herself which cause her to lose her eyesight." _I thought.

I walked up to her and hugged her. "Kakashi-nii san. It's alright. When I activate my Sharingan I can see but it's in black and white now. Since I lost my eyesight, it's not in color anymore." Miki said. We all just stood in silent.

"Ok. No more silence. Naruto! Go back to your training." She said and Naruto flinched. "Bbut..." Naruto said. "No 'buts' if you want to get stronger you better obtain your own jutsu like I have." She said. "You can make your own jutsu?!" Naruto said and she nodded. "I'll tell you about it once you can get your own jutsu." She said. Naruto went back to training.

I stood beside Miki. "Is the jutsu you had made that cause you to lose your eyesight?" I asked. She nodded. "It's alright that I lost it, but I would be lying if I said I was not sad losing it. I wouldn't be able to see anything except for using my Sharingan. I don't want to rely on it to make it through everyday. So I have to rely on my instincts and senses." She said.

_"Even though she was now blind. She was strong and now she had gotten stronger." _I thought.

**Miki's POV**

I just left since I was getting tired. I headed home and took a shower since I was a bit dirty. I still wanted to be a ninja, but I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't want be to keep being one since I was now blind. I lied on my bed thinking about what happened today.

_"I won't be able to see how you look like now, Sasuke."_


	5. Futon: Rasen Shuriken Jutsu Completed!

**Shikamaru's POV**

I was going to get revenge for what Hidan and Kakuzu did to Miki. I had Team Asuma except for Asuma. He was busy with Kurenai and her pregnancy. We were at the front gates before we could go, someone interrupted us. "Where are you guys going?" Miki said.

I turned around and looked at her now dull blue eyes. "We are going to go after Hidan and Kakuzu." I said. "I want to go to then." She said. I was surprised. _I didn't think she would want to come with us._ "Are you sure you want to go?" I asked.

She now had a anime vein on her forehead. "JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT!" She yelled. "Ok. Ok. I was just making sure." I said and then another figured showed up. It was Tsunade. _What a drag! _"What do you guys think you are doing?" She said.

"We are going to go after the Akatsuki members. I already have a plan made." I said with confidence. "You can not go unless you have a jounin with you." Tsunade said. I saw Miki smile. _Why is she smiling? _"Tsunade." Miki said. Tsunade looked at Miki. "What is it, Miki?" She said.

"You forgot that I am a jounin and an Anbu. I can go with them." She said. _She's an Anbu and Jounin. I don't remember her telling us that. Unless I forgot, but I guess we are lucky then. _"Fine, but you three must watch her." Tsunade said and Miki pouted. 'I don't need to be babysat by people my own age!" Miki yelled, but Tsunade already left.

We were now going towards where we heard Hidan and Kakuzu's whereabouts. I told the team the plan to isolate them. "Here." Miki said while handing us something. "What is it?" Ino asked. I smiled. _She's smart. _"This is a syringe. If you have the chance, put Kakuzu's blood in it. Just in case if Hidan tries to hit you with a scythe, you can use Kakuzu's blood." She said.

I nodded. "She's right. This way Hidan would destroy his partner leaving only him, which I can deal with." I said.

**Miki's POV**

I really didn't want to go after the Akatsuki, but they are a threat to the village. Even though they treated me like family, I can't have them hurting my friends. We had arrived and we saw two figures up ahead. _It's Hidan and Kakuzu. _We landed close enough to let them see us.

"Are you guys here to get revenge on us?" Hidan said. They didn't notice that I was there too. I walked up and I felt their face muscles move meaning that they were surprised that I was there. "How are you guys?" I said. "Fine. Just fine." Kazuku said.

Just right after that, we started our battle. Shikamaru was to fight Hidan once we had gotten Kakuzu's blood. Some of us were badly injured. Especially Ino, she was panting and covered with scratches. I went up to her and started healing her. "Thanks, Miki." She said. "No problem." I said.

Shikamaru and Ino were fighting Hidan while Choji and I were fighting Kakuzu. I had a better chance to get closer to him then the rest. I had not used my doujutsu yet, I could sense where everybody was. I did some hand seals, I was forming my Chidori. I went towards Kakuzu and punctured him right through his heart.

_He has five hearts. Four more to go. _I quickly pulled out my syringe and got some blood. He kicked me right after I got his blood. I flew a few meters away from him. "MIKI!" Choji yelled. I was able to get back on my feet. "I'm fine." I said. I did a hand sign behind my back.

It was a sign that would tell the others if we got the blood. Kazuku noticed what I was doing and came up to me and started a taijutsu battle with me. I didn't have time to give the syringe to Shikamaru or the others. I pulled some punches and kicks, while he dodged.

Kazuku punched me right in the stomach and I flew towards Choji. We both fell on the ground. I suddenly felt familiar chakra signatures. _A few more minutes and they will be here. _"We have to hold for a few minutes!" I yelled. They seemed confused, but just did as I told them.

Shikamaru and Ino tried their best to fight Hidan.

**Naruto's POV**

We were heading towards the place where Team Asuma and Miki went. By 'We' I meant Team Kakashi except for Sai and Miki. "How long before we get there?" I asked Kakashi. "Just a few more minutes." He said. "Let's hope they can hold them off long enough until we get there." Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled. "Why are you smiling in this situation, Kakashi-sensei?" I said. Sakura noticed it too. "I know they will hold them off, especially Miki." He said. I was going to say something, but I kept quiet about it.

****Time Skip****

We were just a mile away from the Miki and the rest. "I feel their chakra. Ino is injured the most, but so is the rest. Miki is also hurt but not as bad as the rest. She didn't take much damage." Sakura said. I was relieved that Miki wasn't hurt that badly, but it looked bad for the rest.

"Let's hurry." I said. We sped up our pace and we finally reached them. I can see Shikamaru and Ino fighting a guy with a scythe, while Choji and Miki was fighting another guy. We landed in front of them.

"NARUTO!" Miki yelled. Before I could do anything Miki went in front of me and she was hit with the scythe. "MIKI!" I yelled.

**Miki's POV**

I felt Naruto's chakra closer now and finally they were here. I heard them land right in front of us. "NARUTO!" I yelled as I hear Hidan's foot steps heading towards him. I went in front of Naruto and I got hit by the scythe. "MIKI!" Naruto yelled.

I fell backwards and I felt someone's arm catch me. I felt the scythe slowly be pulled out. I used my sleeve to wipe the scythe and I spilled Kakuzu's blood on the scythe before anyone could notice it. "Miki! Are you ok?" Ino asked. "I'm fine." I lied.

I felt pain all over my body from the wound. I started to cough up blood. "Sakura. Help heal me before my wound gets infected.' I said and I started to heal myself. Sakura came up to me and she started to heal me too. I was heal in no time, but I still felt the pain.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto said. I walked over to Shikamaru. "I placed Kakuzu's blood on the scythe." I whispered to Shikamaru. "Sakura! Go fight Hidan with Shikamaru. The rest will fight Kakuzu, we will need more people to battle Kakuzu." I said. Shikamaru used his shadow to hold on to Hidan and they headed somewhere else with Sakura following them.

I sensed the chakra of the people I had left. _There's Kakashi, Naruto, Choji, and Ino. Ok. We can do this. _I stood in front of them. "Kazuku has five hearts, each containing a chakra nature. I already destroyed one heart that contained lightning chakra." I said. "How do you know this, Miki?" Choji asked.

"You will find out sooner or later. Right now, you don't need to know." I said. I heard the vibrations of Naruto making a clone. _He had now mastered his new jutsu. _I smiled. The jutsu was now ready and Naruto threw it towards Kakuzu. "Rasen Shuriken!' Naruto yelled.

It missed Kakuzu. "Naruto! You need to practice your aiming with your new jutsu." Ino said. I was a bit worried about Naruto. I had activated my Byakugan to see Naruto's jutsu. _Rasen Shuriken is injuring his arm. The more he uses the more damages it takes on his arms. _Naruto was making another Rasen Shuriken and this time I felt it hit Kakuzu.

_It didn't destroy one of his hearts though. _"Naruto. I'm proud. You finally completed your new jutsu. Just don't use it too much." I said with a smile. He just nodded and we all charged towards Kakuzu. Kakashi had pulled his headband up to reveal his Sharingan. I deactivated my Byakugan and activated my Sharingan.

**Sakura's POV**

I was helping Shikamaru fight Hidan. I heard that if Hidan gets a hold of your blood you're finished. I was worried about Miki since he had her blood on his scythe. Shikamaru seemed calm. _How can he be so calm about this situation?! _Hidan licked the blood from his weapon and Shikamaru smiled. "Why are you smiling, brat?' Hidan said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shikamaru said. I was confused. _What is he talking about? _Hidan started to form his ritual circle. Shikamaru was doing something too, but I didn't know what. Hidan had now finished his circle and he stepped in it. His skin changed colors. His skin was now black and white.

He impaled himself. _NO! _Shikamaru didn't even move, instead he was smiling. I looked up and saw wires around us. "Just to let you know, the blood you just ingested wasn't Miki's. It was you partner's blood." Shikamaru said. _No wonder he was so confident._

****Time Skip****

We finished fighting Hidan. He was in a whole buried beneath piles of rocks while cursing.

**Miki's POV**

Our planned work. One of the hearts got destroyed. I used my Thunder God Jutsu and instantly destroyed the rest of the hearts. "Miki-chan how did you do that?" Naruto asked. "It's a jutsu from the Fourth Hokage. The Third Hokage taught it to me." I said. I was falling and someone caught me. I looked up and saw Kakashi. "You should rest. You did use a lot of chakra." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks Kakashi. Also sorry that you have to carry me." I said before I fell asleep in Kakashi's arm.


	6. Getting Use to Being Blind

**Naruto's POV**

Miki-chan has been able to get through every day without using her Sharingan. I still feel bad that she had to lose it, but she sacrificed herself to save Asuma. I was practicing even harder now so I could protect Miki and my other friends.

I was almost able to master my jutsu, but I wasn't able to fully form it every time I used it. I was practicing to fully muster it out. "Hi Naruto." A voice said. I looked around and I saw Miki. "Miki-chan? What are you doing here?" I asked and she just smiled.

"I'm still a ninja even if I am blind. I'm heading to Tsunade in a bit. So I decided to hang out with you for a bit. I also brought lunch." She said. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Thanks Miki-chan." I said. We sat down on the grass and we just lied down to look at the clouds while we ate.

"How are you doing?" I ask. I knew I shouldn't have asked it but I had to know. "I'm doing fine even though I'm blind. I can get through everyday fine. I can even train too now." She said with a smile on her face. "That's good." I said. _I know deep down you are sad, but you're glad you were able to save someone by sacrificing it and you don't regret it._

Miki got up and packed everything up. "I have to head to the Hokage building to talk to Tsunade about my situation." She said with a slight frown. "I'm sure she'll let you continue to be a ninja and if she won't. I will make sure she does. You better believe it!" I said with my thumbs up.

She just giggled. "Thanks Naruto." She said and she left. _Sasuke. Why aren't you here when she needs you the most? _I went back to training.

**Miki's POV**

I was walking to the Hokage building. I was now able to memorize everything about the village without seeing. Although people would offer to take me there. I appreciated their help, but I couldn't keep getting help from others to support my life.

On my way to the building, I hear Team Asuma. "Hi you guys." I said with a smile. "Where are you going Miki?" Ino asked. "I'm heading towards the Hokage building to speak with Tsunade." I said. I could tell from the atmosphere that they were nervous.

"Don't worry. I won't quit becoming a ninja just because I'm blind now." I said. I knew Asuma was guilty that he had put me through this state. "Well I better be going." I said and waved at them.

I had arrived at the Hokage office. I knocked and entered the room. "You called me, Hokage-sama." I said. "This is about your ninja career." She said. I flinched because I was scared that she was going to make me quit being a ninja. "It's your decision if you want to stay a ninja or quit. But it is your responsibility if you get hurt during missions." She said.

_She's letting me decide. _"I will like to stay as a ninja. Maybe until we get Sasuke back into the village." I said. "Alright then. You are still a ninja, but you will need to be more cautious." She said and I nodded. I headed towards the door, but I bumped my head on the door as I opened.

Tsunade had a sweat drop on her forehead. "I'm alright." I said. _"Is she really going to be alright?" _Tsunade thought. I was walking down the stairs to the main level. _Just until Sasuke comes back. I wonder how he is doing?_

**Sasuke's POV**

Today is the day I will kill Orochimaru. _I will no longer be his vessel. _I headed towards his room. I attacked him right when I went into his room. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke." Orochimaru said. "Hn." I replied. We started our fight but then he interrupted it. "Do you know what happened to Miki?" He said.

I froze when he said her name. _Did something happen to her? Please tell me she didn't get hurt. _Orochimaru grinned at my panic. "She is blind." He said. I stopped breathing. _Did he just say she was blind? _"How is she blind?" I asked.

"You will have to find out for yourself." He said with a grin. We continued fighting after we ended our conversation. _Please let it be a lie. _I was distracted most of the time thinking about Miki and Orochimaru used it against me. "You should concentrate on our fight if you want to beat me." He said.

I swung my katana at him in anger.

****Time Skip****

I had now finally beaten Orochimaru. I was walking towards Orochimaru's lab to get Suigetsu. I was so worried about what Orochimaru said about Miki. I pushed it in the back of my mind. I didn't want to show my weakness to Suigetsu.

"I see you have beaten him." Suigetsu said. I was now standing in front of the glass cylinder. I took out my katana and hit the glass with it. It broke and the water came out forming into Suigetsu. "Let's go, Suigetsu. We need to get Juugo and Karin." I said. "I guess I'll hang out with you. But we need to get one of the Sword of the Mist Ninja." He said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Fine. We will head there right now." I said. We grabbed some cloaks and headed towards the Village of the Mist to grab Zabuza's sword.

**Miki's POV**

Sakura was planning a girl sleepover to see how I was doing. Right now we were getting snacks at the market and store. "So what do you want to snack on?" Ino asked. "Anything is fine really. I'm not that picky. Just not anything weird please." I said.

****Time Skip****

We were now finished with buying and we were heading to Sakura's house. I already had my clothes prepared in my scroll. "So what did Tsunade say?" Tenten said. Everything got quiet. "She gave me the choice of quitting or continuing to be a ninja and of course I'm still going to be a ninja." I said.

Everybody came up to hug me. "Tthat's great." Hinata said. I smiled. We finished our group hug and we arrived at Sakura's house. "So let's talk about our crushes." Tenten said. Hinata blushed like crazy. _She likes Naruto. Anyone can see that, except for Naruto. _We all changed into our pj's and sat down in a circle.

"Sakura you go first." Ino said. "I still have a slight crush on Sasuke, but it's starting to disappear. So right now I don't really have anyone I like." Sakura said. I was actually relieved and I think Sakura saw it. "Mmmyy crussh iss Naaarruttoo." Hinata said with her face bright as a tomato although I couldn't see it.

We slightly laughed at Hinata. "We already know that, Hinata." Tenten said. After we laughed, they all looked at me. "My crush is Sasuke. As you already know Sasuke and I were dating before he left. So I still love him even if he doesn't." I said. It sounded like everyone was going to cry.

"You guys don't need to cry about it!' I said. The group came up to hug me. "We will get him back for you, Miki." Ino said with tears in her eyes. I could feel their tears on my shirt. "Thanks you guys. So going back to our topic. Tenten, who is your crush?" I said. Everybody started laughing except for Tenten.

I'm guessing she was turning red. "I like Neji." She whispered. "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" We yelled while laughing. "I LIKE NEJI!" She yelled back and she covered her mouth. I could tell from the sound vibrations.

Ever since I lost my vision, I could see what a person was doing from the sound vibrations. It helped a lot to know what was happening. I felt everybody look at Ino. "Who do you like?" Tenten said. "I like Lee." Ino said. My mouth fell open and I pretty sure everyone else had their mouth open too.

"What do you like about him?" Sakura asked. Ino started mumbling. _Her face is red. _She didn't want to tell us why she liked Lee. After talking and eating while watching movies, we all fell asleep. I was still awake. I walked to the balcony and stared at the moon.

"I miss you Sasuke. When will you come back?" I whispered. I had a tear sliding down my cheek. I felt someone wipe it away. I turned around and saw Sakura. "We will try our best to get him back. Don't worry." She said and she pulled me into a hug.

That night, I cried my eyes out.

_Thanks, Sakura._


	7. Team Hebi

**Sasuke's POV**

We were heading towards Orochimaru's Northern Hideout to get Jugo. We would later get Karin from the Southern Hideout. We were stopping at a village near Orochimaru's hideout. I looked up towards the sky. _I miss having you in my arms, Miki. _We were now at the hotel.

We weren't that far from the hideout, but I thought we could use the rest because we might have to fight to get Jugo out. We had checked-in to one of the hotels. After we did, I went to walk around the village. "HEY NARUTO!" A voice yelled. I stopped in my tracks. I recognized the voice and I was afraid that it was her.

I turn to look at where the yelling was coming from and I saw her. A girl with red hair and blue eyes. They didn't notice me yet, so I was going to follow them. I was wondering what they were doing in this village. I eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Are you sure you are all right to go find Orochimaru's hideout? It might not be here, we only got a small amount of information about it." Naruto said. "I'm fine. Plus it's not that bad." Miki said. _What does she mean, it's not that bad? _I continued to follow them, listening to their conversation now and then.

I was actually pretty happy that I was able to see her. She was more beautiful. I didn't get a good look at her when I met her. I guess you could say she look like a full grown women. She didn't look like a teenager. I stopped my think when Miki looked towards me. _Did she see me or notice me? I hope not. I don't want to get caught. _That's when she turned back.

She was walking and she tripped over a small pebble. She nearly fell and so did my heart. I was going to run to help her but I urged myself to not. Naruto was able to catch her before she fell. "Miki, you should me more careful you can't see anymore." Naruto said. "I'm okay. I'm getting use to not using my eyesight." She said.

_She can't see? What is Naruto talking about? Miki is not blind... Is she? _"Naruto. I'm okay." Miki said with a smile.

_First, I learn that Naruto loses control and injuries her. Later, she gets Orochimaru's curse mark. Wait... the curse mark. I don't see it on her neck. _I looked at her neck and I didn't see the usual mark that looked like mine. That's when I saw it.

Her mark had changed.

"HEY SASUKE!" Suigetsu yelled. _Kuso._

**Miki's POV**

I was walking in the village where we had information about Orochimaru's hideout being close to this village. Team Kakashi and I were just walking and talking about some stuff, but then I tripped. I was waiting for the impact when I was about to fall, but then I felt arms around me. "Miki, you should me more careful since you can't see anymore." Naruto said.

"Naruto. I'm okay. I'm getting used to not using my eyesight. ." I said with a smile. Naruto helped me get back up. I felt a familiar chakra flare up. _It's probably just my imagination. _I ignored my instincts, but I knew it was true when someone called his name.

"HEY SASUKE!" I heard someone say. I turned around to hear where the voice was coming from. I felt a movement from the familiar chakra signature. _It really is him. _"What's wrong Miki?" Naruto asked. "Nothing. Is it okay if I go walk by myself?" I said. "ONLY if you don't trip again." Kakashi said. I slightly chuckled. "I won't." I said.

I was walking ahead and it happened.

I TRIPPED over a rock AGAIN. "I told you to be careful." Kakashi said as he was holding my body from hitting the ground. "I guess I'm not that used to it yet, but if I keep getting treated like a princess it won't help me." I said while I slightly pouted. "Alright. Alright. You can go, but if you aren't back at the hotel by sun down, I am going to send one of my ninja hounds to find you and I will never leave you out of my sight again." Kakashi said.

I nodded and I left. I was walking towards a field with flowers. I was surprised that I knew that. I heard footsteps behind me as I stopped. I still had my genjutsu on my eyes so nobody would know I was blind unless I released it.

"No need to hide yourself... Sasuke." I said.

**Sasuke's POV**

I followed Miki after she left Kakashi and Naruto. She walked into a field of flowers. She stopped and what surprised me the most is what she said.

"No need to hide yourself... Sasuke." She said.

I was shocked. _How long did she know that I was following her? _I stepped out and went in front of her. I looked into her eyes and it was the same as I last saw her eyes.

"Hi, Miki" I choked out. She slightly flinched. "Sorry if I scared you." I said. "No it's alright. I knew you were in front of me. I didn't think you were that close." She said. I blushed at how close I was to her. I stepped back a little.

**Miki's POV**

I can feel his eyes on me, but I didn't dare walk away. I was partly on my way to send something to Itachi. I was waiting here for him.

Flashback

I was sitting on my couch when I heard a tapping. _What's that? _I went towards the noise and I found myself in front of a window. I opened it and stuck my hand out. I felt feathers. _A bird? No it's a crow. I can sense Itachi's chakra from the crow._

I tried to find the crow's leg. As soon as I touched it, I felt paper. I took the paper off it's leg. I unwrapped the paper. I activated my Sharingan to read the note.

_Hi, Miki. I have a favor to ask. Please go to the Uchiha Compound and get a scroll from my father's room. You will know which one when you see it. Meet me in 3 days time. I will be near the Village of SOund. You may have gotten information that Orochimaru's hideout is near this village._

_Thank you,_

_Itachi_

End of Flashback

That's the reason I am on this mission. Kakashi and Naruto doesn't know about it. Itachi' crow had given me a message. He was going to meet me in the woods by the flower field. Sasuke's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I stayed silent until I heard a rustle from the woods. "I have to go." I said and walked towards the woods. I felt someone's hand around my wrist. "Why are you going to the woods?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." I said and got his hand off my wrist. "I'm no longer your girlfriend." I said coldly. _I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I missed him, but he no longer loved me._

I walked away from him, leaving Sasuke standing there alone.

**Sasuke's POV**

Miki had left me. Her words pulled at my heart, it was painful. _I still love you, Miki._

I followed her to the woods. _Why is she in here for? _As I was following her, I felt a familiar chakra. _It can't be him?!_

I look at Miki and I see him. _ITACHI! Why is she meeting him?! _I see Miki pull something out. It was a scroll. _Isn't that father's?_

I watched as they were talking. "Nice to see you again, Miki." Itachi said. _Again? What is he talking about? _"You too. I got what you wanted. Is this it?" She said and Itachi nodded. Itachi looked at Miki. "Everyone from the Akatsuki misses you, even Hidan." He said.

She smiled at his words. "I miss them too. I miss training with them and training with you." She said. My heart stopped when I heard her say those words. _She was training with Akatsuki. Miki, why did you train with them? _I saw them hug each other and they said their goodbyes.

"Sasuke. Come out. I know you're there." She said and I walked towards her. I had so many questions for her. "Wh-" I got interrupted. "It's none of your business. You are no longer an ally of Konoha, you have no right to know about this." She said with venom in her voice. She did a hand seal and she disappeared.

_Why were you with Itachi? Are you replacing me with him?_


	8. Death of Jiraiya

**Miki's POV**

We found out that Sasuke was at one of Orochimaru's hideout near the Village of Sound. He had taken someone from the hideout. We had no idea who he took. We knew he took someone judging from the look of the place.

I didn't tell Naruto or Kakashi that I met Sasuke when we were in the Sound Village. We were heading home. Yesterday I had one of those dreams. I dreamed of Jiraiya dying.

**Flashback**

i had had just fallen asleep. We had stop to rest. I woke up to see pitch darkness in my dreams. I looked around and saw the different Peins. I looked and saw Jiraiya lying on his stomach badly injured.

At at his last moments, he wrote a code on a frog's back. The moment he dropped his finger, I woke up from my dream.

**End of Flashback **

I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Please be alive Jiraiya! _We reached the gate and I teleported right into the office of the Hokage. "Mi-" Naruto tried to say before I used my jutsu.

Right when I felt the atmosphere in the room, my heart broke. _No! He can't be dead! _"Tsunade. Jiraiya's dead isn't he." I demanded. I felt her flinched at my voice. "Yes." Tsunade said. "You're going to break it to Naruto, aren't you?" I said.

She just sat there quietly. I took it as a yes. "I'm going." I said. "Where do you think-" I used my Thunder God jutsu before I heard the rest. _I am going to save Jiraiya! Hang on until I get there._

I was going to use my necklace to save him. I did it to Gaara, I could do it again.

****Time Skip****

I had arrived at the village where Jiraiya was. I quickly tried to sense his chakra. It was hard considering he was on the brink of death or dead already. I was wondering around the village when I finally sensed his chakra.

_I have to hurry. His chakra is starting to die out. _I found a building with a whole bunch of rubble and debris. I felt his chakra underwater. _Luckily Kisame made me train underwater for three hours straight every day._

I held my breath and dived into the water. I was looking underwater for 30 minutes before I spotted Jiraiya. There was a pillar lying on top of him. I used all my strength to take the pillar off, but with us being under water it didn't help much.

I focused my chakra towards my fist and I punched the pillar. The pillar crumbled and I quickly grabbed Jiraiya. I tried my best to bring us to the surface. _I'm such an idiot. I can use my Thunder God Jutsu to get to Konoha._

I did a hand seal and transported to my hideout. I lied Jiraiya in one of the rooms and I started to work on him. I healed his internal and external injuries before I tried to use my jutsu.

****1 Hour Later****

It took me at least an hour to heal all his injuries. I also cleaned him and myself up. I held onto my necklace and took deep breaths. _You're going to do fine, Miki. _I took off my necklace and wrapped it around my right arm.

I took one last deep breath and started the 32 hand seals. I finally finished the hand seals and I placed my right hand over JIraiya's heart. I let the chakra flow into his body. I started to sweat a bit. It was hard to concentrate to not break the flow of the chakra going into Jiraiya's body.

It took me longer than it did with Gaara since Jiraiya was more injured. After 3-4 hours or so, Jiraiya looked more healthy. I knew it would at least take him a month or two before he wakes up. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and walked outside.

The sun was starting to set and I walked towards my place. Before I could reach it, and Anbu appeared. "The Hokage would like to speak with Team Kakashi." The Anbu said. I had a bad feeling about it, but I decided to go since it was an order.

"I will be there." I said. I teleported to the Hokage office. "You needed me." I said. "Team Kakashi and others will be going after Sasuke." Tsunade said. I froze at Sasuke's name. "Yes m'am." I said.

Soon other people walked in and Tsunade gave information or details about the mission. Right after she dismissed all of us. We would meet up at the gate tomorrow evening. As I was walking out, I started to get dizzy. I was falling backwards as the dizziness got worse. "Miki!" Tsunade yelled.

I was consumed in darkness with a vision of the death of Uchiha Itachi by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

A tear fell down my eyes as I watched the death of a dear friend.


	9. Uchiha vs Uchiha

**Tsunade's POV**

Miki was falling backwards. "Miki!" I yelled. I ran up to her and I caught her before she fell. _Why did she faint? _"Shizune! I'm taking her to the hospital." I said. I went to open the door when I bumped into someone. I look up to see gray hair.

"Kakashi! Help me take Miki to the hospital!" I yelled. Kakashi grabs Miki and we start running to the hospital. Once we got to the hospital, we put her in a hospital bed. Miki was sweating like crazy and tossing and turning.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, I walked out of the room with Kakashi following me. "She fainted right after I told everyone to leave." I said,. A scream interrupted my conversation with Kakashi. It came from Miki's room and we started running to her.

**Miki's POV**

I woke up screaming with sweat. The door opens and standing in the doorway is Tsunade and Kakashi. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. Tears started to fall down my face. "I had a vi-sion about I-itachi dy-ing. He g-gets killed by S-sasuke." I said while sobbing.

I feel someone pat me on the head. I feel Kakashi's presence. I know he's smiling even if I can't see it. "We won't let anything happen to him." Kakashi said. I wiped away my tears and smiled at him. "Thanks Kakashi." I said.

"Well, get a good night's rest. Do you still want to go to the mission tomorrow?" Tsunade asked. "I'll still go." I said. "alright then." She said. Kakashi ruffled my hair once more and they both left the room. I fell asleep right after they left.

****Next Morning****

I was able to get discharged today. I had to meet my team for the mission in a few hours. I went home to pack. I packed the usual like some shuriken, kunai, paper bombs, and etc. When I was done I placed everything on my bed so I could get it later when I needed to.

I walked out of my place and walked to Ichiraku for some ramen. _I can't wait to eat some non-hospital food! _I walked into the stand and ordered miso ramen. _Where's Naruto? He's usually here. _"Teuchi. Have you seen Naruto?" I asked.

"He left about 5 minutes before you came in. Why?" HE said. "Oh. I was just wondering, since he's usually here." I said. "You're right about that." He said while chuckling. I broke my chopsticks and said itadakimasu. I dug into my ramen. _Yummy!_

I finished my ramen and payed for it. I started to walk to the training grounds. I sensed someone there, but before I found out, I tripped. "Ouch." I said. "What a drag. Are you ok?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh it's Shikamaru. Sorry I didn't know you were there." I said. I felt the awkward atmosphere. _"I forgot that she lost her eyesight." _Shikamaru thought. "Thanks." He said. I was confused. _Why is he thanking me for? _"Thanks for saving Asuma. I never got to thank you. I felt guilty that you had to sacrifice yourself to save us." He said.

I smiled and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Shikamaru said a little annoyed. I stopped laughing. "I would sacrifice my life any day if I could save my friends." I said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Want to train with me before I leave for my mission?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. We got up and got into our stance. "Don't go easy on because I'm blind." I said. "I'll try." He said.

****Time Skip****

We have been training for 2 hours straight with mostly taijutsu and I kicked Shikamaru's ass too! Shikamaru was panting and he didn't even push me enough to use one of my doujutsu. "Mi-iki Yo-u're too-o st-rong." He said while stopping in between to breath. "You didn't even get me to activate my Sharingan." I said with a smirk.

"What a drag. I can't I got beaten by a girl." He said with a slight smile. "Well I have to get ready to meet my team. Bye. See you later, Shikamaru." I said and used the Thunder God jutsu to get to my room. I took a shower before I headed to the gates.

I got out and changed. I looked at the picture on my night stand. A picture of Team 7. _Sasuke, why did you have to be so concentrated on revenge. _I grabbed my things and headed out. As I walked out, I looked around the village. After walking for awhile, I saw the gates up ahead.

"Hi Miki-chan!' Naruto said. I waved at him. The people who were going with us was Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and finally me. We were waiting for Kakashi and Yamato. After a few minutes or so of standing there, they finally showed up. _Kakashi isn't late like usual. This must be serious. _"Let's go." Yamato said and we nodded.

We were having Kiba and Akamaru use their noses, Hinata use her Byakugan, and Shino work with his insect. While I was also using my Byakugan. _Where are you, Sasuke?_

**Sasuke's POV**

I was now fighting Itachi. The battle was starting to end. I felt some chakra getting closer but they were miles away. "Sasuke." Itachi said as he fell. _I finally took down my brother. _I started to fall too but before I could, I saw an orange swirl.

_Who's that? _I felt Miki's chakra near the area. _Why is she here?_

That was my last thought as I fell into darkness.

**Miki's POV**

We had finally gotten away from that masked man, Tobi. We were now arriving at the area. I heard gasps. _What's wrong? _I activated my Sharingan to see what's wrong. As I saw, my heart fell. There were Amaterasu flames still around with broken buildings and... blood.

I looked around to see if I can see Itachi. Finally looking around, I saw ITachi and I froze. He was covered in blood and it was also coming out of his eyes. _Don't tell me, Sasuke took Itachi's eyes! _I ran up to Itachi and lifted his eyelids. His eyes were GONE

"What's wrong, Miki?" Kakashi asked. "It's nothing." I said. I didn't want to cause a scene. "I'm going to heal him." I said. "How? Itachi is already dead." Kiba said. "You'll see, just don't disturb me or I can die along with this jutsu." I said.

It was raining and silent. I put up a doom around us with my Wood Release. I used my Fire Release to light up the place. "Do not disturb me." I said. I took deep breaths. I felt someone touch me on the shoulder. I look up to see Kakashi. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked. "I can. I did it for Gaara." I said.

I saw a few shocked faces. Someone was going to speak, but I interrupted them. "Please don't talk, I need to start!" I practically yelled. I started to put my necklace around my wrist and started concentrating then starting on the hand seals. _"That looks hard." _Naruto thought.

I had almost finished the seals when I lose my concentration because Akamaru barked. I yelled in pain from the consequences from using the jutsu. "Miki! Are you ok?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine." My voice sounded hoarse. I re-did the hand seals and I put my hand over Itachi's heart.

I started flowing the chakra into Itachi. _This is going to take a long time. _I started to sweat as the jutsu prolonged. _"This must take a lot out of her. I barely see her sweat." _Kakashi thought. I just sat there for six hours straight in silent having my chakra flowing into Itachi's system.

I had put my necklace back on as I had put enough chakra inside him for him to stay alive. I also started to heal his wounds. "Miki. Don't do it. You're going to run out of chakra!" Sakura yelled. "It's alright. The chakra that I gave him didn't directly come from my body. It came from my necklace which I store my chakra in everyday." I said.

Sakura didn't say anything back so I went back to healing Itachi. _How is Itachi going to see? _"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him. "Itachi needs a pair of eyes. Someone took his own original eyes for their own." I said. Everyone seemed surprised by what I said.

"I can give him my eyes." I said. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Miki. Don't do it. We can find him another pair of eyes." Sakura said. I ignored what Sakura said and I started to walk towards Itachi to start the operation. Someone touched my shoulder as I reached Itachi's body.

It was Kakashi. He went close to my ears so nobody else could hear what he could say. "I know where you can get a pair of Sharingan eyes." He said. I had a shocked face. I was going to speak , but I was interrupted. "I found out in my Anbu years that Danzo kept eyes of Sharingan users." He whispered. I nodded. "I won't give him my eyes." I said. I went to Itachi and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Everyone! Hold hands, I'm going to teleport us to Konoha." I said. Everyone did as they were told and I teleported us to the gates of Konoha. After I saw everyone was here, I teleported to the hospital. As I entered, one of the nurses came out to me. "Please get a room for him." I said. The nurse look up and her face showed horror. "B-but that's Uchiha Itachi. He's a traitor to Konoha." She said.

"Bring me the Hokage and I will talk to her about the situation." I said. She just stood there so I flashed my Sharingan at her. She ran out when she saw them. I went to one of the rooms and lied Itachi on the bed. I also had another nurse change Itachi clothes since I didn't want to do it personally and he was covered in blood. When the nurse had finished, I walked back into the room.

I sat next to Itachi and I heard the door open. _Oh! I still have my Sharingan activated. _"Why is and Uchiha here?" She almost yelled. I calmed her down and told why Itachi was here. Also explaining about the mission that was ordered by Danzo to kill his clan. "HOw do you know this information?" She asked. "Third Hokage." I said. It was now silent.

_It's time to tell her about my jutsu and that Jiraiya is alive._


	10. Training on Mt Myoboku

**Tsunade's POV**

Miki was explaining about what happened to Itachi and about his mission. _How did she heal him? Even an advanced medic ninja would die with injuries like his. _"I'm guessing you're wondering how I healed him without dying in the process." Miki said. "Yes I was. Would you care to explain?" I said.

She explained about her jutsu. The jutsu dealt with 36 different types of hand seals and hard concentration of the user. It was quite complicated and hard to take in that a young girl like Miki could use this jutsu, then again she is the daughter of the Six Path. "Can anyone else use this jutsu?" I asked. She shook her head. "no. This jutsu requires this necklace." She said holding out her necklace. "You also need to have excellent chakra and a lot of it and finally you have to be a descendant of my bloodline." Miki said.

I saw worry in her eyes. She had deactivate her Sharingan. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well there is one more thing and you aren't going to be happy about it." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "It's that... Jiraiya is alive." She said with her eyes closed. I froze.

Jiraiya is alive?!

**Miki's POV**

I had just told Tsunade that Jiraiya was alive. "You're not lying, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "I will take you to see him, but under some conditions." I said. She thought about it. "What are the conditions?" She asked. "The first will be that this room will be off limits and will only be entered by either you, trusted nurses who can keep their mouths shut, and me. Another is don't tell Naruto about Jiraiya being alive. Third is, I need the key to Danzo's office. And finally don't tell anyone about my jutsu." I said. Tsunade furrowed her brows, thinking about the conditions. _Please accept it._

"I will accept these conditions, but... why do you need to get into Danzo's office?" She asked. "I heard that Danzo kept eyes of Sharingan users and I need a pair for Itachi." I said. She looked slightly mad. "If not, I will gladly give mine up for him." I said and she froze. _"I can't have her sacrifice herself again for another when she has already lost her original eyesight." _Tsunade thought. "Alright then." She said.

I went up to her with a smile and grabbed her arm. "Let's go see Jiraiya." I said and I used the Thunder God jutsu to get us to my hideout. I lead her through the rooms to finally stop at the room Jiraiya was in. "He's in here." I said pointing to his body.

She walked up to his body and I saw tears in her eyes. "Baka. You're lucky that Miki saved you." She said. I slightly smiled. "When will he wake up?" She asked. "Not for awhile and the same for Itachi. They had gotten beaten pretty bad, so probably a few months." I said. I saw her frown a bit. "Let's go." I said and I grabbed her hand and transported us back into the hospital room. "Warn me before you do that." Tsunade said.

I laughed. "I'll go get you that key." Tsunade said.

****Time Skip****

I was now in Danzo's office still trying to find a hidden door. After an hour or two, I finally found it. It was a trapped door. I opened it and I saw stairs going down so I went down. As I walked down, I saw a place which looked like a lab. I started to look around and I found a pair of eyes in the cabinet. _I can't believe he keeps this stuff, but I'm glad he did or else Itachi wouldn't have any eyes. _I quickly took it and went upstairs and closed the doors. Now leaving to the hospital.

As I walked around I saw Naruto walk up to me. "Hi." He said. "Hi." I said back stuffing the jar the eyes were into my pouch. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to the hospital to get a look at my eyes." I lied. "Oh ok then. I hope your eyes get better." He said. Naruto left saying those words. _Naruto, you are so sweet. Even I know that my original eyesight won't come back._

I started walking to the hospital ordering the nurses and doctors to prepare a surgery room for my operation on Itachi. They actually listened, I thought they were going to rebel. As I was cleaning up and dressing, the nurses had set up the room for me to perform the operation. They had even changed Itachi and had him in the room already.

"Let's start." I said. I took the eyes and placed them in the eye socket. I placed my hands over Itachi's left eye and I concentrated my chakra to connect the veins of his eye socket to his eyes. It took at least 2 hours to do one eye. I had to be extra careful since this was the only pair of eyes I could find and the eyes are delicate. I moved on the next eyes. I had gotten the hang of doing it so it only took me and hour and a half to do his right eye.

I wrapped his eyes with bandages and I told the nurses to clean up. _You'll be able to see now, Itachi. _After the nurses had finished, I asked them to take Itachi back into the room. Jiraiya was now placed into the next room next to Itachi's. I also went to clean up and changed. I had to go visit Tsunade. It seems that she wanted to talk to me.

I quickly left towards the Hokage building, walking up the stairs was a pain in the butt. Finally arriving at the door, I knocked and entered when I heard a faint come in. I walked inside the room to see Team Kakashi and an old frog. "What's going on?" I asked. "I will have both, Naruto and Miki to train with Fukatsu." Tsunade said as she pointed at the old frog.

"Why do I have to train with this old frog?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura bonked him on the head. "Be polite." She whispered to him. "I am the master of that boy, Jiraiya." Fukasu said. Naruto and I froze. "I will train you to use the Sage Mode as so did Jiraiya did." He said. "I am willing to do it." I said. Naruto looked at me with a determined face. "I will too." He said.

"Alright then. We will be leaving in a bit. Please go back and pack up. The training will be hard and risky." He said. I heard Naruto slightly gulp. Naruto and I bowed leaving the office to go pack up. I packed some clothes, sanitary stuff, and weapons. I transported myself to the office while I waited for Naruto with Tsunade and Fukatsu.

"Is it tr-" Fukatsu got caught off as someone entered the room. It was Naruto. "Where are we going Toad Gramps?" He said. _Toad Gramps? _I slightly laughed at the nickname given to Fukatsu and sighed that Naruto didn't know where they originated from. "Naruto. I'm pretty sure we are going to Mt. Myoboku, since it is the Land of Toads." I said. "The young girl is correct. I will be training you at my homeland, My. Myoboku." He said.

He did something and... POOF! I looked around and I saw mountains surrounding us. _We're at Mt. Myoboku. _"So when are we going to start training!" Naruto asked. "We will start by talking about Natural chakra, something that is the foundation of Sage Mode." He said. Naruto looked confused. "Naruto. Natural chakra is taking the chakra on the outside or nature and blending it with the chakra inside out body." I said. Naruto still looked confused. "Think about adding mint into a vanilla and chocolate swirl!' I said.

"Oh! Now I get it." He said. Fukatsu chuckled. "Alright. So let's start. But to make the process faster, you will use toad oil." He said as we followed him to a small waterfall. The oil was a brown color. Naruto went up to touch it and when he did. He got some toad features. Fukatsu then hit Naruto on the head with a stick and he turn back to normal.

"Ow." Naruto said as he rubbed the bump on his head. "You have to concentrate while you have the oil on you, since you are getting natural chakra and if you don't you'll turn into a frog. Although in Sage Mode Jiraiya-boy got some frog features too." Fukasu said. We were following Fukatsu to a place.

We reached a house. "Hey, I'm home." Fukasu said. I saw a female toad walk towards us. "I see you brought guests. Hi, my name is Shima." She said. Naruto' s jaw dropped. "You have a wife!" Naruto yelled. "Yes Naruto, I do." Fukatsu said a bit annoyed.

"Time to eat." Shima said. "Yah!" Naruto and I both said. Shima took out some food and both of us were going to puke. It was bugs like caterpillars. _I think I'm going to puke. _"Eat up." Fukasu said. _I guess I have to if I want to be stronger. _I grabbed a chopstick and I grabbed a caterpillar and I put in my mouth. I was going to throw it up, but I kept it down.

"How is it?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. I gave him a thumbs up. "See it's not that bad." Fukatsu said and he ate a mouthful of the bugs. I nearly threw up and that's when Naruto took a huge bit. When he tasted it, he immediately ran outside to puke. _I feel bad for you Naruto._

We finally finished dinner. _I feel like I'm going to die. _We were now heading towards a place to train. Naruto looked like he was going to puke or die again. We finally reached somewhere and Fukatsu also took some toad oil for us to train with. He said that once we get used to it, we will be able to get into Sage Mode without the oil. "Can we use clones so the process can go faster?" Naruto asked. "Sure why not?" Fukasu said. Naruto and I only did two max because Fukatsu won't be able to catch up if there was a lot of us he had to bonk us on the head.

We applied a little bit of the oil on us and Naruto and I tried our best at controlling it. Naruto and I were getting a few bumps on our heads but Naruto had more than I did. We were now sitting here for an hour trying to control natural chakra. I started to get used to it and I heard Naruto gasped. I opened my eyes and I could see. _How come I can see without using my doujutsu? _"Wonderful, Miki." Fukasu said.

"What do you mean?" I said still confused about what was happening. "Go look into a puddle to see your reflection." Fukasu said. I stood up and looked around for a puddle and I found one. I was surprised at what I saw. I had a red outline around my eyes and I had green frog eyes. (Her eyes were basically like Naruto's but different colors.)

"You have controlled the natural chakra and blended it with you own chakra." Fukasu said. I was still shocked that I mastered it in a short amount of time. "You're so lucky Miki-chan." He pouted. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "You will get it to. Just work hard and don't lose faith or your determination." I said with a smile. When he heard what I said and my smile, he then too started smiling. "Alright then! I'll keep trying, you better believe it." He said.

"Alright then since you had finish this part of training, I will have you train the next part. You will be sitting over there on a cardboard." He said as he pointed to a thin mountain. My jaw dropped. _I'm suppose to sit on that. I would die if I fell and it' s so thin. _Fukatsu threw a cardboard at the point and I climbed up there to stay still on it. I swear it was the hardest thing I had to do. Staying still was not my thing.

I had fallen a million times and now Naruto was starting to get the hang of using Sage Mode. "Miki and Naruto let's take a rest. You will train tomorrow." Fukasu said. I fell because I lost balance... AGAIN. And Fukatsu caught me... AGAIN. "But I still want to go on." Naruto said. "You will need your energy tomorrow. This kind of training takes a lot of your energy and you're going to need it." He said. I followed him as Naruto groaned. We walked into the house to dinner.

_I'm going to throw up. _We ate dinner in silence while Naruto and I were trying to keep our food down. I was better at it since he would go outside to puke it out every once in a while. After finishing dinner, Fukatsu showed us our room. Naruto and I had our rooms next to each other. I took a shower and right when I was going to bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I saw Fukatsu walk into my room. "I want to talk to you about your Sage Mode." He said. "Alright then." I said. He walked closer to me. "You're progressing faster than I thought, I mean you got through a lot more than Jiraiya-boy did. Tell me, who are you parents?" He said. I was slightly nervous. _Nobody knows who my parents are except for the Third Hokage, Kakashi, and maybe Tsunade._

I took a deep breath. "My father is Hagoromo Otsutsuki and I haven't found out who my mother is." I said. Fukatsu eyes had widen. "Yo-ou are the da-ughter of the Si-ix Paths..." He said. I nodded. "Now I can see how you progressed so fast than it is possible." Fukasu said. I was about to say something but I decided not to. "Well good night. I will see you tomorrow morning." Fukatsu said and he left the room.

That night I had the worst dream I had ever have, the destruction of Konoha.


	11. Assault on the Leaf

ot make in a stance and within a second I destroyed the Asura Path. I activated my Rinnegan. I summoned the King of Hell Gates and I made it take Asura's body so Nagato can't use it.

Choji and Nagato looked surprised at me. "How can you use that? Only Rinnegan users can." Nagato said. I smirked and I teleported right in front of him. I released the genjutsu on my eyes so he could see. He had a shocked face when he saw my Rinnegan. "Does that answer your question?" I said. Nagato tried to leave but before he could I put a seal on his coat, the Thunder God seal.

"Choji. I'm leaving you to take Kakashi out of the rubble and get out of here and to report what you learned about Pein." I said and I left. I felt someone's chakra. I smiled as I used my Sage Mode to track Nagato or Pein's main body.

_You're finally here... Naruto_


	12. Pein vs Naruto and Miki

**Naruto's POV**

Konoha is in trouble. Toad Gramps and his wife with Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken are going to Konoha with me. We landed in a big hole. "Where's Konoha?" I asked. I looked around. "Look closer at your surroundings. We are in Konoha." Fukasu said. I looked around again and I saw the Hokage Monument. _There is nothing left of Konoha except for the Hokage Mountain._ I was sensing everyone's chakra. That's when somebody walked up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm... Pein. I have been looking for you." He said. That's when a few others with orange came too. _This is the one who killed Pervy Sage._ That's when went in front of me. "I am the... Hokage of this... village and you will... have to fight me." Tsunade said panting. "Obaa-chan. Is Kakashi out of the village on a mission?" I asked.

She stayed silent. "Oh ok." I said. I walked up in front of her. "Stay back. Leave him to me." I said. "But-" Someone interrupted Tsunade before she could stay anything. "It's okay, Tsunade. I'll stay here and fight with him." MIki said. I smiled at her and she waved. She was a bit bruised. "One of you guys take the Hokage to safety." Fukasu said.

One of the toads took her and quickly came back. Miki looked straight at Pein. I look towards her. _I saw a glint of purple in her eyes._ "Let's go... Naruto!" Miki said.

**Miki's POV**

Naruto and I were going to fight Pein. I had already killed the Asura Path, so only 5 more to go. Naruto was already in Sage Mode. I put back the genjutsu on my eyes before anybody noticed and I released my Rinnegan. I closed my eyes once again and reopened them again. "I see you learned Senjutsu too, Hagoromo Miki." Pein said. "Nice to see you too." I said.

I ran towards the Human Path since he was one of the most dangerous ones along with the Naraka Path. Naruto went toward the Preta and Animal Path. I released threw kunai at them to draw their attention. I started a taijutsu battle with the Human Path. I placed a seal on him. I backed up and I started to use hand seals for Chidori.

It was ready and I ran towards the Human Path. I activated the seal and I transported next to him. I hit him with my Chidori making him fall. I quickly released my Sage Mode and activated my Rinnegan. I used the King of Hell to take the Human Path's body. I turned around and got kicked in the gut by the Naraka Path. _Damn it!_

I got up and I started to do hand seals for the Fireball jutsu. I took in a deep breath and I blew out towards the Path. I had only slightly burned him. He took out the King of Hell gates. He was about to run towards me, but I had a seal on him too. So I was now right behind him. I used the wind to surrounds us into a tornado, so no one could get in or out without me releasing it.

The Naraka Path ran towards me and I used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. I had turned the ground surrounding the Path into mud. I sent shock waves through the ground to hit the Path. He jumped out of the way and I teleported right behind him to open up the gates of the King of Hell. He fell into the gates and disappeared. I released the tornado around me.

I looked to see Naruto pinned down with a rod between his hands. _Damn it! I was too concentrated on defeating the Naraka Path. _I looked around to only see Pein left of the Paths. He started to talk to Naruto about the cycle of hatred in the Ninja World. "How would you stop the hatred in this world, Naruto?" Pein asked. Naruto just stayed there looking at the ground.

"I would change it by listening to others than myself and my village. Taking in consideration of others people's needs. If that does not work then I will change no matter what along with Naruto!" I yelled. Pein looked at me. "Pathetic." He said. My blood was starting to boil. Pein went up to me and took out a rod, piercing me in the stomach.

I backed up and took the rod out. "You are strong, Miki. Why don't you join my side to begin peace in this world?" He asked. "Forget you! Your plan is just an illusion... It won't matter if you use genjutsu or not. What is the point of creating the person you lost when you grew stronger because of them!" I yelled. Pein pierced my left thigh and I fell. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone of our plans." He said.

I smirked. "Nagato... Will you be happy knowing the Yahiko before you in that world is not the same one you knew before?" I asked. He stopped talking. "How do you know about Yahiko?" He asked. I stood up taking out the rod out of my leg. "I heard you and Konan talking " I said. Right when I stood up, Pein's hand went through my body. It was close enough to touch my heart.

"MIKI!" Naruto yelled. "I'm...sorry...Naruto." I whispered as I fell down on the ground. My vision was getting blurry. "You know nothing about that man and what he did for Konan and I." Pein said. I was panting. Pein turned back to Naruto. "I thought we would understand each other since we trained under the same sensei." Pein said. Naruto looked surprised. That's when I saw Hinata walking up to Naruto. Getting off the rods on his body. "Why do you come against me when you know you won't win?" Pein asked. "Naruto and Miki had always protect this village... and me. It's my turn to protect them with my life on the line. Also because I love Naruto." Hinata said.

She ran towards Pein and started fighting him while still getting the rods off of Naruto. I used this time to heal myself up. _She won't be able to stall him long, but just long enough to heal myself to a fighting condition._ Hinata was still fighting and she was getting injured. _Hinata hold on. Just wait for me!_ I quickly healed myself and I started to get up when I saw Pein pushing her up to the sky.

I started to run and Hinata fell down on the ground. Pein took out a rod, ready to stab her. I ran up to her hold a kunai and I blocked the rod from hitting both of us. Although I heard a loud roar from behind Pein. _Oh no! Naruto!_ I looked towards Naruto seeing him turning into the Nine-Tail. I kicked Pein with all my might. I quickly made wood poles to constrain Naruto, but it wasn't working. His hatred was too much for me to contain it.

Pein walked towards Naruto and Naruto swatted him away. Naruto ran after Pein after he swatted him. _I need to hurry and go after him before he grows more tails. _I looked at Hinata. She was still conscious. "M..iki." She said. "Don't talk. I'm going to heal you." I said. I tried to do something, although I never did it. I was going to use telepathy although I know only the Yamanaka clan can use thought. I sensed Sakura's chakra and I connected my mind to her's.

_"Sakura!" I said._

**Sakura's POV**

I was helping other people and sitting with one of the Hyuga member. Hinata had ran to Miki and Naruto. That's when I heard a voice in my head. _"Sakura."_ I looked around to see if I was imagining it. _"Sakura... listen to me. It's Miki. I need you to come down where I am. I need you to heal Hinata. I need to go after Naruto before he gets worse." She said. "How are you using-" I was cut off. "I just tried it, I didn't think it would work though. Hurry up." She said. _The connection was gone.

I started to run towards Miki and Hinata. There was so much broken buildings everywhere. Luckily Miki evacuated the villagers, but what about the number of ninjas we had lost. As I ran up, I saw 4 figures up ahead. I smiled. Gai's team was back.

"What happened?" Neji asked. "Pein came to attack the village. I have no time to explain. Once Sakura is here, I'm leaving to go after Naruto." Miki said. That's when I walked in. "Sakura. Quickly heal her. She wasn't badly injured since I was able to block one of Pein's hit." I said. "How many Peins did you fight?" I asked. "Three, I was able to take care of them." Miki said. _She was able to defeat three Peins?!_ I went up to Hinata and look at her injuries.

"Team Gai. Quickly help find survivors." Miki said. They all nodded. "I'm leaving." She said and she was gone.

**Miki's POV**

I went to quickly find Itachi's and Jiraiya's body. I had put a seal on them to make sure if something happened I could get to them. Once I arrived where Itachi was, Jiraiya was there too. _Thank god!_ They weren't badly injured. I quickly took them and put some of my chakra in them to heal them. I teleported them to my hideout. I quickly left to go after Naruto. _Please don't grow any more tails. Why did Yamato had to be out at this time?_

As I was nearing towards where Naruto and Pein were. I saw Naruto being covered up by pieces of the Earth. I started to run towards him. Naruto was starting to look like the actual Nine-Tails. As I ran up with the boulders flying up to him, I jumped boulder to boulder. I was close enough and I blacked out.

_What happened?_

I looked around to see a cage up ahead with the Nine-Tails within it. I saw Naruto trying to rip off the seal. _I'm in Naruto's mind. How?!_ I started to run towards Naruto to stop him from taking off the seal, but someone stopped him before I could. I looked at the person and I smiled.

He was wearing a cloak with the "Fourth Hokage" written on the back. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Fourth Hokage!" The Nine-Tails yelled. "You have grown, Naruto." Minato said. "How does the Fourth Hokage know my name?" Naruto said. I slightly laughed. They looked at me. "That's because the Fourth Hokage is your father." I said. They looked surprised that I was here. "How are you here?" Naruto and Minato said at the same time.

I smiled and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well since I am the daughter of the Six Path. I'm guessing since my father was a jinchuuriki, I can go into the minds of the jinchuriki to see their tailed beasts." I said. The Nine-Tailed narrowed his eyes at me. "How do I know you are really his daughter?" He asked. I released my genjutsu and I flashed him and only him all my doujutsu, beginning with my rinnegan to sharingan to byakugan. "That doesn't prove anything." He said. I was getting irritated.

I took off my necklace and I slightly gave some of the chakra in it to him. I figured out that part of my father's chakra was in here. His eyes widened the minute, he felt the familiar chakra. "You really are his daughter, but that doesn't mean I'll give you the same respect as I gave him." He said. I turned around. "Let's go to a quieter place now shall we?" Minato said and with a snap of a finger. We were somewhere more peaceful and bright.

"I had imbedded my chakra into your seal in case you would lose control of the Nine-Tails." Minato said. Naruto punched Minato. I was a little surprised. "Why.. did you... seal the Nine-Tails... into... your own son!" Naruto was slightly crying. "I had to get stronger to bring Sasuke back. And then the Akatsuki was after me and than I had to get stronger." Naruto said.

"I know. I saw everything through your seal. I know I have no right to be called your father. I believed that you could handle the power of the Nine-Tails." Minato said. Naruto looked surprised. They went on talking, but it got serious when Minato talked about the masked man. I had found out his identity while I was in the Akatsuki.

**Flashback**

I was walking around the hideout when I saw Tobi. I was trying to piece together who he was since he was mysterious. I knew he had the Sharingan so he was an Uchiha. I knew that because I saw him take his mask off once and he only had one Sharingan and that was in his right eye. His left eye was closed. I was guessing that he lost his other eye. Tobi came up to me. "HI!" He said. "Hi, Tobi." I said. He kept looking at me. He quickly pinned me to the wall. "Don't try to figure out who I am or I will kill you." He said. I kicked him and he flew across the room. "I wasn't trying." I said and left to go outside.

I knew who he was the moment he touched me. I sensed this chakra on Kakashi. Although it was faint, his chakra is imbedded with Kakashi's Sharingan.

The man named Tobi is Uchiha Obito.

**End of Flashback**

I was just standing there in my own thoughts. "Miki." Someone said. I looked up to see Minato was talking to me. "Yes." I said. "Thank you for taking care of my son." He said. "Your welcome and I will continue to until he gets someone else to care for him." I said with a smile. Minato also smiled, but being the guy Naruto is. He didn't get what I was saying. Minato looked at Naruto. "I will be only able to fix the seal one last time. The next time, you won't be too lucky." He said.

Naruto nodded. I looked at Minato's hand. _His chakra is starting to disappear._ "I have to leave." Minato said. Naruto looked like he was going to say something but said nothing. Then just like that Minato was gone and we were back in our world. Naruto was carrying me, bridal style. "Naruto... You can let me down now." I said.

He looked at me. "Oh sorry. I forgot." He said. He put me down. I saw Pein down below. The boulders started falling and Naruto and I were going down with them. We landed on the ground just half a mile away from Pein. "It seems you were able to control your tailed beast." Pein said. "I have an answer to your question." Naruto said. I smiled. _So he's got his answer now._

"What is it?" He asked. "You'll want to talk to him in person." I said. Naruto nodded. _Let's start. _I got into my stance. That's when Naruto looked towards the village. "What happened?" He asked. Katsuyu came out of his shirt. "I thought I was going to die." Katsuyu said. "Naruto. You caused that damage." I said. Naruto looked horrified. "Did I kill everyone in the village along with Hinata?" He whispered. "No. They are fine. So is Hinata, I asked Sakura to heal her before I left." I said.

Naruto now looked relieved when I said those words. He looked towards Pein. "Let's get this over with." He said. I activated my Sage Mode. We had a 5 second interval until he can use his jutsu again. 5...4...2...1...0. Right then he used his jutsu. Naruto and I used our clones to stay on the ground and we were able to. "How is that possible?" Pein said. Naruto quickly started his Rasengan. One of his clones threw him towards Pein and he got it straight on.

Pein's body stopped moving. Naruto grabbed one of the rods and impaled himself with it. "I know where he is." He said. I nodded. We started running to where Nagato was. Up ahead I saw a few other Konoha ninjas. We stopped right in front of them. "Where are you guys headed?" Inoichi asked. "We are heading to where Pein's real body is." I said. They looked surprised. "You have found where he is located." Inoichi said. Naruto and I both nodded.

"Let's go then." He said. I shook my head. "Naruto and I want to talk to him alone." I said. They started to look angry. "What?! That person destroyed our village and you just want to talk to him!" Inoichi said. "To stop this cycle of hatred, we have to understand each other's hatred. By building hatred against each other. What good is that going to do, but add more hatred to the cycle." I said.

They looked surprised at what I said. "We are going ahead. Let's go Miki." Naruto said. I nodded and we headed off. During our run to find Nagato, I was thinking about the cycle of hatred. _I will stick by your side, Naruto to stop this hatred in the Ninja World._ We came to a stop. The tree in front of us was made of paper. _Konan._ Naruto ripped the paper and walked in with me following him. Inside was Nagato with chakra rods coming out of his body and beside him was Konan.

"I see you have come Naruto and Miki." Nagato said. "Nice to see you too, Nagato." I said. "Ho-" I cut Naruto off. "It's a long story." I said. Naruto just nodded at my answer. That's when Nagato threw something at Naruto and he stopped it. "I came to answer your question about stopping the cycle of hatred." Naruto said. Nagato looked a bit surprised that Naruto had gotten an answer to his question. "But first I want to know how a student of Jiraiya ended up like this." Naruto said.

"I guess I will tell you the story." Nagato said. He talked about how where he lived was the battle field for the war. How Yahiko, Konan, and him were orphans fighting for survival. Also how they met Jiraiya and him training them. (You know how the story goes)

I looked at the ground. _He had a painful life so did Konan and Yahiko._ "Now what is your answer to stop the cycle of hatred." Nagato said.

"My answer is that I will go head to head with everyone's hatred and bear with it. Understanding one another hatred. I will bear the burden of stopping the cycle of hatred along with my best friend Miki." He said as he looked at me. I smiled at his answer. "At first when Pervy Sage said to me about stopping hatred, I thought he was just proud of me. Although now I know what I must do." Naruto said.

"I will put my faith in you along with Miki." Nagato said. He started to do hand seals. _Don't tell me he's going to use that jutsu!_ "Nagato don't use that jutsu." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Will you help me, Miki?" He asked. I stepped up and started to do the same hand seals. _I can't let him do it alone._ We both finished the hand seals. "Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." Nagato and I both said.

**Sakura's POV**

I saw something rising from the ground. It had purple fire surrounding it. It started to spit out green stuff out of it's mouth. _What's happening?_ I looked around and I saw people who were dead rise again. They were coming back to life. _Miki and Naruto did it!_ Hinata started to move. "Where's Naruto?" She asked. "He saved the village along with Miki." I said with tears in my eyes. Hinata had a smile on her face.

_You guys saved the village._


	13. New Hokage

**Miki's POV**

Naruto and I were walking back to the village. Naruto was going to fall over but someone caught him. And that someone was...  
Kakashi. "I got you Naruto." He said. I smiled and so did Naruto. We started to walk with Naruto on Kakashi's back. _"You've gotten bigger Naruto."_ Kakashi thought. As we reached closer to the village, I started to hear cheering. We then finally got out of the woods. Kakashi had put Naruto down. Villagers and ninjas started to surround him and praise him.

I was happy that the village was now acknowledging him. I smiled. Kakashi nudged at me. "You should go join him. You did save the village too." He said. I shook my head. "Let him have his moment." I said. Sakura came up to him and hit him on the head, but quickly hugged him. I smiled like I never did before. That's when people started to throw him up and down.

That's when he told them to stopped. I was confused. "I wasn't the only one that saved this village. Hagoromo Miki saved the village with me." He said while he looked at me with a smile. The villagers started to throw me up and down. After awhile they finally put me down. They said their thanks. I walked closer to the crater in the village. "How are we going to fill up this whole?" One ninja said.

"I can fix that." I said. They looked at me confused. "How?" They asked. "Just wait. Evacuate anybody in or around the crater." I said. "There is no one in the crater." They said. "Good." I said. I started to run towards the middle of the crater. I had to jump down to reach the middle. I made up a new jutsu one time.

I took a deep breath. I did a few hand seals. "Earth and Wood Style: Regrow!" I said. I had put my hand on the ground. I started to slowly lift them up so the ground would grow. The ground was starting to slowly rise as I brought my hands up. Every time I lifted my hands up, the ground would rise. Slowly, but surely the ground was almost at the normal height as it used to be. Finally after my hands reached my head, the jutsu was done.

I took a deep breath and walked over to all the ninjas. They all had a surprised look on their faces. I turned around again and did a quick jutsu. I slammed my hand on the ground and I had used my wood style to make all the houses and buildings that used to be there. I had one sweat coming off my forehead and I quickly wiped it off. "Done." I said. I turned around and all the ninjas jaws dropped.

"If that's all...I'm leaving." I said and I walked away. As I was walking I saw Sakura and Naruto talking to two people. _Who are they talking to?_ I walked towards them and I found out who it was. "Tazuna! And... Inari?" I said. They all looked at me. Inari came over and hugged me. "Nice to see you. You've grown Inari." I said. He smiled. I looked at Tazuna. "Nice to see you too, Tazuna." I said. "Nice to see you too, Miki." He said.

We went to sit down, but then I was disturbed by Ebisu. "May I talk to you in private?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be back guys." I said. They waved to me. I followed Ebisu to a tent. I looked in and I saw Tsunade. "As you may know...Tsunade is not fit to be taking care of Hokage duties. The Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire is deciding to appoint a new Hokage. And I'm pretty sure you don't want Danzo to become one." He said. I nodded. "I want you to become Hokage in place of Tsunade." He said.

I froze. _He wants me to become Hokage!_ I started to think about. _We can't let Danzo become Hokage. You don't know what might happen. I guess it leaves no choice but to me to become Hokage. _I looked at Ebisu. "I will become Hokage in place of Tsunade." I said. He smiled. "We will be leaving immediately to the meeting to appoint Hokage, as you know of...Danzo will also be coming to the meeting to persuade the leaders." He said. I nodded.

My place was destroyed so I just had what I had on me. "Let's go." I said. I walked passed the place I was earlier with Naruto. My friends were all there. "Let me say good bye to them, Ebisu." I said. He nodded. I ran up to the group. "Hey guys." I said. They waved back. "I'm leaving the village for few days to take care of some business so...don't miss me to much." I said and smiled. All the girls gave me a hug and I shook hand with the guys. "See you guys." I said.

They waved goodbye and I headed off with Ebisu, Danzo, and some guards.

****Time Skip****

We had arrived at the meeting place for the meeting to take place. There were all sorts of leaders at the meeting. "We will now begin the meeting of appointing a new Hokage for Konoha. Does anyone have someone to nominate?" Somebody said. They were thinking about appointing Kakashi as Hokage. I slightly chuckled but made it unnoticeable. They disagree because Kakashi was trained by Minato that was trained by Jiraiya who was then trained by Sarutobi and looked what happened.

My blood was boiling at how they were talking bad of all the ninjas who sacrificed themselves to save the village. Danzo was going to say something, but Ebisu cut him off. "I would like to nominate Hagoromo Miki." He said. Danzo started to look upset. "Please tell me your reasons." One of the leaders said.

"She is one of the saviors of Konoha. She has talent unimaginable and powerful than anyone in the village. She is the strongest ninja in our village. She also shows the skills of a leader from how she acted when we got attacked. That is all." Ebisu said. They leaders started to whisper amongst each other. I was starting to get nervous. They stopped talking. "It is now decided that Hagoromo Miki is the Sixth Hokage." The Fire Feudal Lord said.

"Thank you very much." I said. I stood up and bowed at the leaders. Danzo looked pissed. We started to head back towards Konoha. _Hokage is going to be a lot of work._

****Time Skip****

Right when I got back to Konoha, I had to go to the Hokage office that I had rebuilt. I was sitting and doing paper work when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. A few ninjas walked into the office. "I am Darui. We have come here under the Raikage." Darui said. "Please talk." I said. The other ninjas left the room while I talked to Darui. "The Raikage would like to have Uchiha Sasuke labeled as a rogue ninja that will be able to be captured or killed." He said.

I almost stopped working. _What did you do Sasuke?_ "May I have a reason for this action?" I asked. "Uchiha Sasuke is now in Akatsuki and he had captured Killer Bee-sama." He said. Right before I could answer I heard a bunch of noises outside. "Excuse me." I said. I teleported to the noise. I see one of the Cloud ninjas hitting Naruto. "Stop this instance!" I yell. The girl turns around and bows down. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama." She said.

"Hokage?" Naruto said. "Why are you hitting one of my ninjas?" I asked sternly. "I was asking information about Uchiha Sasuke, m'am" She said. "Stand up." I said. She stood up and looked at me. "You have no right to come into my village and attack the ninjas of my village! This is my answer to your Raikage. You may not kill or capture Uchiha Sasuke! You better be glad I am not reporting this to your Raikage. Now leave!" I yelled.

She bowed and left quickly with the other Cloud ninjas. "Miki?" Naruto said. I turned around to see Naruto beaten to a pulp. I walked over to him and I start to heal his wounds. "When did you become the Hokage, Miki-chan?" He asked. I looked at his eyes. His eyes were filled with hurt. "I was just appoint Hokage recently. I was going to tell you, but as soon as I got here I was told to do work." I said. I stared at my feet.

Naruto touched my shoulder. "It's not your fault. I guess I was a bit tad jealous you became Hokage before I did." He said and slightly smiled. I smiled back at him. "You will become Hokage, Naruto. It just seems I became one before you." I said. I saw Danzo walking towards our direction. "Naruto...go rest." I said. He nodded and left. "What is it you need, Danzo?" I asked.

"Just to let you know. I don't trust you, Hagoromo Miki. You may not seem a threat to everyone but to me you are a threat." He said. I just stared at him. "We are leaving for the Five Kage Meeting. Be sure to be ready by tomorrow at 6 am." He said. He walked away from the scene. _How can he say such thing to the Hokage and how can he act so superior when he destroyed so many lives._

I went back into the office to finish my paper work. I sighed. _No wonder Tsunade is so cranky. There's SO MUCH paper work._

That night I had a dream about Sasuke killing Danzo. It was clear and vivid.

_Sasuke...Why?_


	14. Five Kage Summit Meeting

**Miki's POV**

I woke up with cold sweat. Having a dream about Sasuke having fun killing Danzo was disturbing. I felt the vibrations of the clock and it seems it was around 4:30 am. I groaned. I stood up to take shower and got ready. I needed to look presentable at the meeting. I walked out of my place and locked the door. Heading towards the Hokage office to finish some paper work before I leave for the meeting. _More paper work. Here I come._

**Sasuke's POV**

I was now walking through the woods with Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. That's when Zetsu shows up. "Hi you guys." He said. "Hn." I said. I continued walking. "As you know Danzo was part of the plan that happened with your brother right?" Zetsu said. I stopped and glared at him. "NO GLARING." He said. "Hn." I said.

"He is going to be going to the Five Kage Summit Meeting with the new appointed Hokage." He said. _New Hokage?_ "What happened to the Fifth Hokage?" I asked. Zetsu smiled. "She is immobile at the moment so the Fire Feudal Lord chose a new Hokage in her place. Do you want to know who?" Zetsu said. "Hn." I said as I turned around. "It's Hagoromo Miki." Zetsu said.

I froze. _She's the Sixth Hokage of Konoha?!_ "Sasuke." Karin said. "It seems Sasuke knows this Miki chick." Suigetsu said with a sly grin. "Shut it." I said in a cold tone. They all got quiet.

_Why are you the Sixth Hokage Miki? If you get in my way I will have to dispose of you too. I don't want that._

**Miki's POV**

I was now heading to the location of the meeting. Danzo was coming with me and a few of his guards. And after awhile we had reached the location of the meeting. They let us in. They had set it up with each Kage sitting in its own place. All the Kages were here. "Let's start on the topic of the Akatsuki." The Raikage said.

****Time Skip****

We talked about the problems arising around our villages. Suddenly there was a loud noise and rumble. Suddenly Zetsu showed up in the middle of the table. "Uchiha Sasuke is in the building! Guess where?" He said. _He's here?!_ The Raikage started choking Zetsu, but stopped to find Sasuke. That's when I turned around and felt that Danzo was gone. _That bastard. He left me here!_ I started to also walk out of the office.

"Where are you going, Miki?" Gaara asked. "I am going to put an end to this ridiculousness." I said with an authoritative voice. I walked out of the room and started running towards the familiar chakra I used to adore I still do. _His chakra is tainted with darkness._ As I walked into the lobby, I felt the Raikage fighting Sasuke. "That is enough!" I shouted. The Raikage and Sasuke stopped.

"What are you doing, Hokage?!" The Raikage shouted. "This is Konoha's problem. As the Hokage, I will deal with him." I said as I glanced towards Sasuke. "Bu-" The Kazekage cut him off. "The Hokage is correct. This is her problem. You may not intervene into it." He said. I sent a thankful smile towards him and he smiled back. I turned around and faced Sasuke. Slowly walking towards him. "Uchiha Sasuke. Stop this at once or I will have to eliminate you for the sake of being an enemy of the Hidden Villages." I said. I heard him smirk.

I got into fighting position. "Miki. Be careful. Naruto will never forgive me if something happens to you." He said. "I will be fine." I said. I had not activated my Sharingan yet. That's when I felt a punch on my cheek. It was a new chakra. "I'm guess you are a teammate of Sasuke." I said. I heard him chuckle. "So you are the Miki chick." He said. I smirked. "What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked. My smirk fell.

I went towards him to punch him, but I felt someone holding my wrist. It was Sasuke. "It's called I'm blind!" I shouted.

**Sasuke's POV**

"It's called I'm blind!" Miki shouted. I froze. _She's really blind? _She quickly brought up her leg to make me let go of her wrist. I knew if I got hit with that. I would be seriously injured. So I let go of her wrist. When I looked back at her she had her Sharingan activated. "I guess I won't be able to beat you guys without my eyesight." She said. _She can't see unless she uses Sharingan?!_ _Her condition is worse than I thought when I saw her with Itachi._

"Uchiha Sasuke. I will say this once more. Hold off your attack or I will have to dispose of you." She said with venom in her voice. "I refuse. I came for Danzo." I said. She smirked. I got mad. "Where his he?!" I shouted. "I won't tell you. Although that bastard does need some ass-kicking." She said. I smirked at her comment. "Sasuke-kun!' Karin yelled.

I looked towards her. "Danzo is not here!" She yelled. _He wasn't here?!_ I pulled away from Miki and I left with my team. "Stop this instant, Uchiha!' She said. I flinched at her tone. She never used that tone with me. I ran away from the scene to go after Danzo.

_I'm sorry, Miki. I have to do this._

**Miki's POV**

Right before I saw Tobi or you could say Uchiha Obito. "Hello Miki." He said. I knew he was smiling behind that mask of his. "Hello Tobi." I said with venom in my voice. "Who are you?" The Raikage asked. Before Tobi could say anything I cut in. "He is the behind the scene leader, Tobi." I said. They all gotten stiff. "What do you want Obito?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Today, I will declare the Fourth Ninja War on the Hidden Villages!" He said. I froze. _He wants to begin another ninja war. He experienced one and now he wants others to experience it too._ I knew his plans of declaring this war. He wanted to start the Tsukuyomi plan. "I will never let you start that plan, Tobi!' I yelled.

All the other Kage looked at me for an answer. "I will start that plan Miki and nobody can stop me." He said. He quickly disappeared. It was silent. That's when someone walked up to me. "What plan, Miki?" Gaara asked. I look up at him. "The Tsukuyomi plan. He plans on using the Infinite Tsukuyomi with his Sharingan to create a genjutsu all over the world." I said. I ran off with Gaara yelling out my name.

"I have to go stop Sasuke." I whispered.

_Please! I need to stop Sasuke. I will stop him at any cost even to my last breath._


End file.
